What I lost
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Duck Dodgers was nothing more than egotistical, greedy duck, right? Wrong. There's something that Dodgers never told anyone, not even the Cadet, about what his past was really like and what he really did. What if the waterboy thing was just an act? What if Duck Dodgers was just an act? And all it takes is a blast to the past for secrets to unfold.
1. Chapter 1: Laughter gone silent

**I loved the Duck Dodgers series and I faithfully believed that Dodgers knew the Looney Tunes back in the 21st century. So this is dedicated to that thought**.

Chapter 1: Laughter gone silent

Duck Dodgers was the 'greatest' space captain of the Galactic Protectorate. He's protected Earth from Martians (but also ruined their chances at a treaty) and basically all other invasions as well. Over the years, he has gained several enemies, but he didn' fear them like normal people would. But then again, he wasn't normal.

He was looney.

" CADET! HAVE YOU STHEEN MY BOOTSTH!", Dodgers yelled.

It was an ordinary Saturday on the ship for the Cadet. His captain would lose items of his clothes randomly amongst their home and has the Cadet turning the place turned upside down for them. This Saturday however, was going to take an interesting turn for everyone.

" Nevermind! Found them!", Dodgers said as he walked into the main quarters.

" G-g-g-g-good morning Captain", Cadet greeted kindly.

" It's not a good morning Cadet. I've got an ache in my legsth and we're out of Lucky Charmsth", Dodgers grumbled as he sat in his chair.

It has been happening a lot lately, those aches. It happened all across his body: his legs, his lower back, his throat and his beak. But those were physically aches, he could deal with them. They came and went as they pleased. But there was one ache that no one could cure.

And that was the gigantic hole in his heart.

Every time Dodgers looked at Cadet, he saw another stuttering pig in a blue blazer and red bowtie. Every time he saw Commander X-2, he gets reminded of another small but intelligent martian who once upon a time wanted to blow up Earth. Some of his enemies were even memory kickstarters, which prompted Dodgers to go out for a run.

Yes, a run.

" Cadet, I'm leaving!", Dodgers said.

" W-W-Where are you heading to Captain?", Cadet asked curiously.

" My happy place", Dodgers mumbled before teleporting away.

Cadet sighed, for once not knowing how to help his captain. The Happy Place was Dodgers' sacred place, even while rambling on about things had Cadet never heard his captain actually mention the place until he actually left for it. He tried following (he really did, he was that curious) but he had lost Dodgers amongst the forest he entered. On the brightside, at least he knew it was in a forest.

He could only pray that his captain returns before Dr. IQ gives them their mission.

XXX

Somewhere in a forest on Earth

Commander X-2 was sent down to Earth to collect some mineral samples that were to be sent back to Mars. He assumed the forest would be a good start due to lack of population and no civilian entering.

Or at least... that's what he thought.

" There should be a clearing nearby if I'm not mistaken", X-2 murmured before he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Duck Dodgers stood there in the middle of the clearing clad in nothing but his feathers. He was staring off into the distance with a blank expression on his face. X-2 had his hand on his blaster but remained back. He was curious of why Dodgers was without his Cadet, with no clothes and a seemingly calm exterior.

" Alright, Daff. Let'sth get thesthe legsth up and runnin'", Dodgers murmured loudly enough for X-2..

X-2 wondered curiously what Dodgers meant until he saw the hero's feet revving up like a car wheel before he sped off, faster than X-2 could've imagined.

X-2 was no scientist, but he knew Dodgers broke the laws of reality just by moving his legs in such a way and running that fast. It shocked him more that when Dodgers returned, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Why didn't he use such speed at the football game?

" Woohoo! In your face! 10 seconds! I win Bu-", Dodgers went quiet midway his speech.

Dodgers' face looked like reality had finally paid him a visit and threw some anguish in the duck's face. The previous burst of euphoria that had been emitted from Dodgers stopped, leaving the duck alone.

" I forgot... you're not here", Dodgers said," I do missth you a lot... little brother".

X-2 covered his mouth to hold back the gasp at the new information. Dodgers had a brother! He must report it to Queen Tyr'ahnee immediately.

" I know thisth place isn't EXACTLY our old groundsth but... it's the closesth I could find... Maybe I'll even build a little burrow 'round here. Maybe Wile and Roadie could adjust to living in a forest... if they were still here. I don't know who I am anymore...", Dodgers said sadly," Forgive me for being a sap, I just want to go home".

That was the last thing X-2 heard before he stepped back accidentally into a branch, snapping it loudly. The martian prayed the duck didn't hear him.

" Bowling ball?", Dodgers said as he peeked over the bush," What are you doing here? Aren't you supposedth to be workin' on sthome death ray or sthomethin'".

X-2 scoffed," I told you already Dodgers, I'm a military commander, not a scientist", he said.

" Yeah and I'm an actor", Dodgers said flatly.

" I don't have to listen to your distasteful sarcasm anyway", X-2 grumbled.

" What makesth you think that wasth sarcasm?", Dodgers asked.

" Excuse me?"

" Have ya ever wondered that the water boy thing may have been a ploy? Maybe I did somethin' with my time", Dodgers said.

" Uh-"

" I'm not confirming or denying anything pal. Just think about it", Dodgers said picking up his clothes and began to walk away from the martian.

X-2 thought a bit on Dodgers words before voicing his thought," You have siblings?".

Dodgers froze at X-2's words, wondering if it wasn't too late to run. He didn't like talking about them, out of pride and homesickness. Especially Bugs. Especially him.

" I do. A lotta them. But I ain't giving namesth", Dodgers said defensively.

After all, what are the odds that the name Bugs Bunny might still be known today. Or Tweety Pie, Road Runner, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Granny, Sylvester, Wile E, Porky or anyone he worked with. Porky... the Cadet must be worried about him.

" Now if you'll excuseth me bowling ball but I need to get back to my ship before IQ calls. And by the way...", Dodgers said softly," Keep this between you and me okay. I don't want anyone targeting them to get to me. Trust me shorty, I'm not as handsthome when I'm REALLY angry. Tata", he said before teleporting away.

X-2 stared at the spot where Dodgers stood, his mind processing this new information. He blankly walked away to find the minerals he was sent for, but continued onwards with several theories in his mind.

XXX

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: I was the one who had it all

**Thank you, Tessa Honeybee for your kind review. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter 2: I was the one who had it all

" C-c-cap'n D-Dodgers! Dinner's r-ready!", Cadet exclaimed.

It was one of those weird days when Dodgers would specifically want a simple but weird meal and not something extravagant as always. Cadet had remembered well, his captain had specifically asked for one weird dish.

Carrot soup, with a slice of wholewheat bread. And that was it.

Normally, Cadet would have been relieved at the simple dish that wouldn't take an entire day to make. But this was different.

Dodgers was just staring at the dish.

" C-C-Cap'n, is everything alright?", Cadet asked

Dodgers snapped out of his stare and turned towards Cadet," Of coursthe I'm fine, Cadet!", he snapped before he began eating.

Cadet sighed and soon dug into his food. He had forgotten to make enough soup for himself as well so he had opted for a grilled cheese sandwich instead, believing that Dodgers wouldn't pay too much mind to the small meal.

A few moments later, Cadet felt eyes burning into his skull. He looked up to see Dodgers staring at him with a foggy look.

" I told ya, Porky. We can eat like kingsth now! No need to starve yoursthelf with menial food that'sth gonna do zero on the sthet tomorrow!", Dodgers ranted.

Confused, Cadet asked," W-What are you t-t-talking about C-Cap'n".

The foggy look in Dodgers' eyes disappeared and his shoulders dropped. Once again, he had nearly forgotten where he was.

" Nothin'", Dodgers muttered quietly before continuing to eat.

He felt trapped between his memories and reality. As the days went by, it became harder not to call anyone he recognised by **their** names. So many people, so many memories. It was becoming hard for Dodgers to try and balance them out.

" I'm goin' to bed", Dodgers muttered before leaving, not even giving Cadet a chance to stutter a good night.

He collapsed on his bed, rethinking about today's events. X-2 now knows about his brothers, and will probably tell Tyr'ahnee about it, prompting her to question it at the peace ceremony tomorrow with him privately.

Tyr'ahnee... reminded him of a duck he was rather fond of. 'Was' because of circumstances out his control and the factor that everything just goes right back to his brothers.

His anchors. He remembered all their names, their faces, what they actually wanted to do in life and not what they were created to do.

' Cherish them like you cherish money, my lil' duckling, you're going to carry each other far in life', was what his father would always say whenever Daffy had just about enough with their antics.

And they had a good run. Everyone had someone they worked well with. Wile and Road Runner were a top notch duo, if anyone were to see them offscreen together. Foghorn and Barnyard weren't too bad either, but Roadie and Wile were close. Close as in Wile would always know what Roadie wanted if he just looked him in the eye.

Kinda like him and... Bugs.

It felt weird not having Bugs around. Even after the 2 years of being here, the sympathetic Daffy side of him missed the hare. It felt weird not to be woken up by a grown toon jumping on your bed until you got up. It felt weird not to throw anyone off his bed. It felt weird that no one was crawling into his bed in the middle of the night because of a nightmare concerning their father leaving them right after the little brother was created. It felt weird that no one was giving him weird stares whenever he showed the slightest bit of concern for Bugs.

Because Daffy Duck hated Bugs Bunny, right? Not really, he didn't understand why the fans used to think that.

Dodgers closed his eyes. It has been so long since someone had called him Daffy. Everyone knew him as Duck Dodgers, greatest space captain the Protectorate ever had (despite what Star Johnson says), no one knew him as Daffy Duck, legendary actor of Warner Bros. Studio (he wondered if the studio was still around, maybe there's still some memorabilia lying around), one of Tex Avery's most famous creations and the second leader of the Looney Tunes. No one REALLY knew him anymore. He'd be surprised if someone from this time called him Daffy.

" What are the odds of that happening?", Dodgers muttered out loud.

But Dodgers forgot the one rule of every cartoon has ever followed.

If you thought it wouldn't happen, it would happen.

XXX

Dodgers... brothers... how?... unknown past... do we really know the REAL Duck Dodgers?

It was the two of 109,356,667 questions in Commander X-2's head. He wondered if the Cadet knew about it. That young pig seemed to know everything there is to know about Duck Dodgers but what if... X-2 was the only one who knew.

He wanted to tell his Queen his findings, hoping to possibly use it against Dodgers in the future. But then he thought, it seemed much too cruel and troublesome. What were the odds that Dodgers' siblings were exactly like him? Or worse than him. X-2 didn't want to take those risks. What were the odds that Dodgers will hurt him gravely if he were to find one of them in his grasp, especially his younger ones. The duck was violent, despite it being more comical than murderous... but violence was violence and that duck was violent.

A centurion entered the room, gaining X-2's attention.

" Any luck on the information of Dodgers' siblings?", X-2 asked.

" There was no information on the siblings of Duck Dodgers, sir. He claims he is the only child in Psy Q's report", the Centurion said.

X-2 blinked. Was the sibling thing just a ploy to throw him off or was the only child a ploy to throw the Protectorate off his shoulders? What he didn't understand was, why?

" Should we report this to the Queen, Commander?", the Centurion asked.

" No, I'll do it myself", X-2 grumbled.

First, he had to figure out a way to tell her.

XXX

" So this is what we're supposedly looking for"

The ex-genereal of Mars General Z-9 said as he stared at the globe in front of him.

" I hope this isn't a hoax, Darkstar", Z-9 said darkly.

" Not at all, sir. This was apparently one of the most terrifying things that ever roamed the Earth at the time, which was apparently called... ToonTown at the time", Drake Darkstar said in disgust.

Z-9 hummed," I suppose its fitting. Cartoon characters... Toons... ToonTown... it sounds like a place Duck Dodgers should be in", he said with an evil smirk.

" Of course", Drake said with the same smirk," Now, how do we wake him up?".

A giant bottle, trapped in rock due to hundreds of years of erosion, laid still in front of the two villains. In the dead silence, you could hear raspy breathing and the sound of something sloshing around on the inside.

" We don't need to wake him, all we need to do is open the bottle", Z-9 said walking over to its giant cork top," Now help me pry this thing off".

Darkstar sighed before reluctantly walking over to help Z-9 open the bottle.

" Just be lucky I want to destroy Dodgers as much as you do", Drake muttered.

With one final tug, they had finally pried the cork off, allowing the thick black ink that poured out of the bottle the freedom it desired. Drake and Z-9 stepped back in horror as the ink began to take shape into a large muscular figure with horns and acid green eyes. It looked around in confusion before its eyes landed on the two villains clutching each other in fear. When it saw them, a large sinister grin appeared on his face, the same acid that was in his eyes were in his mouth.

" _**WHy** helLo_ **TherE** ", the monster growled," youlook A lItTle **_loST_** ".

Z-9 stepped forward, putting on a brave face," We've come here for your assistance... King Shadow Blot... over an enemy of ours. Duck Dodgers... but you may know him as... Daffy Duck", he said.

The Shadow Blot sneered. It couldn't have been possible. Daffy Duck was dead for years... unless...

This was why the mouse sent him here.

A grin appeared on the monster's face, already liking the sound of Z-9's request. However...

The Blot had an agenda of its own.

" **_I'm listening_**"

End of Chapter 2

 **So yes, this is the Shadow Blot of Epic Mickey, will tell ya more soon.**

 **I should probably talk about the timeline of this story, huh. Okay, LTS and as you can tell, the Duck Dodgers series doesn't happen (because Daffy's currently living it). This isn't based on the AU I had planned so don't bring some of the events of 'I was made for him...' into play. Daffy disappeared in 2012, so LTS couldn't have happened because Daffy was too well-known of a Looney Tune not to be placed in the show, which also means Tina wasn't made. Wabbit does however happen, but not New Looney Tunes, again due to Daffy's absence. Daffy knows Bob Givens, June Foray and Martha Sigall are dead (but that's because he's in the 24th Century, of course they're dead, not that they're dead in the 21st century) so that discovery will be traumatizing for the duck alone. Everything else can be covered later on. Remember to Review and I hope you have a great day/night.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone in a crowd

Chapter 3: Alone in a crowd

Preparations for the new treaty between Earth and Mars were on the go. Dr. IQ High fiddled with his gloves nervously, hoping and praying everything will go well.

And that Dodgers won't do anything to sabotage it.

IQ sighed. Duck Dodgers was a mystery to everyone. The reason he did things was crazy and selfish. His origin is unknown. In all, IQ knew very little about the duck he released from cryogenic sleep. Dodgers rarely spoke about his past and what he did back then. IQ would blame it on memory loss but every time Dodgers looked at Cadet in a quiet moment, he seemed sad, depressed even. So that was enough confirmation to IQ that Dodgers had all his memories in tact but would rather keep it to himself.

So he was now stuck with an egotistical lying jerk who only cares about himself with a mysterious past. If only IQ knew he was wrong.

A familiar space ship made it down into the landing bay of the Galactic Protectorate. Just as the ship appeared, the Martian fleet made its appearance into the atmosphere. Cadet and Dodgers made their way over just as the Queen's ship landed.

Queen Tyr'ahnee stepped out of the ship with Commander X-2 by her side. Truth be told, she was reluctant about the treaty as a whole but was convinced by none of than Duck Dodgers himself to give it another chance. She still remembered the conversation that had occurred several nights ago.

She had promised that she wouldn't mention that he asked her to give it another chance. That request weirded her out further. For a while, she thought the duck was severely sick, going as far as to send a spy to check his vitals only to find the duck was healthier than he had ever been.

" Queen Tyr'ahnee", Dr. IQ said bowing respectfully.

" Dr. IQ High", Tyr'ahnee said with a curt nod before turning to the duck," Dodgers".

" Tyr'ahnee", he said with a nod of his own.

" Shall we continue with the treaty doctor?", Tyr'ahnee said.

" Of course, right this way. Dodgers, Johnson, come along", IQ said leading the way.

Dodgers stopped as Star Johnson grabbed his arm, the captain sending the duck a glare," Yesth?", he asked impatiently.

" Just so you know, I'm going to be watching your every move. This treaty is important and we can't have you ruin it", Johnson hissed.

Dodgers huffed," Relax, I don't plan on sthabotaging anything thisth time", he said before yanking his arm away," Now c'mon, IQ's waiting on us".

Every monarch and leader that was already in alliance with Earth had arrived for the occasions as well as other agents of the Protectorate. Dodgers figured that nearly everyone was here. He took his place next to, surprise surprise, Commander X-2.

" You didn't tell her anything, did you?", Dodgers muttered to X-2, who jumped in surprise at Dodgers' appearance.

" I didn't tell a soul... or a robot", X-2 replied.

Dodgers nodded," Good", was all he said.

Cadet came next to him," I-I-I can't believe we're a-actually gonna m-make peace with Mars", he said.

" I feel the same way, Cadet", X-2 said with a sigh," Hopefully nothing bad happens".

Something in Dodgers' head clicked, giving him that uncomfortable feeling of something bad is about to happen. Being a toon, that sense is usually right 99% of the time, making the duck tense as his eyes landed on Tyr'ahnee with the President of the Protectorate standing next to her. However, Dodgers knew it wasn't her that was invoking that feeling... it was what directly underneath the floor where she stood.

" Cadet, what's underneath thisth floor?", Dodgers asked, his eyes never leaving the floor where Tyr'ahnee stood.

" Um... T-The g-g-ga-garage where the ships are k-kept. W-Why are you asking, Cap'n?", Cadet asked.

" I need to get outta here. Meet me outsthide, Cadet", Dodgers said before excusing himself for a 'bathroom break'.

Cadet sent a worried glance in Dodgers' direction. X-2 watched suspiciously as Dodgers left the hall.

" Is he up to something?", X-2 asked.

" I d-dont know. H-He said he wouldn't cause any trouble", Cadet stuttered," I better check on him".

" I'll come too", X-2 said before both and Cadet excused themselves, earning a strange look from Tyr'ahnee and one suspicious-looking Johnson.

When they exited the hall, they already found Dodgers pacing about worriedly. This was what made Cadet and X-2 more uneasy.

" C-Cap'n, is there s-something wrong?", Cadet asked.

" My alarm bell went off. Sthomething or sthomeone isn't supposed to be here", Dodgers muttered.

" Alarm bell?", X-2 questioned.

" I-It's almost like a s-sixth sense. I-I-In C-Cap'n Dodgers' head. I-It's usually right", Cadet explained," Do you think it's in the g-g-garage?".

" Hasth to be. Where elsthe would it be?", Dodgers said pressing the down button of the elevator.

" Perhaps it's nothing. Maybe you're just nervous about the peace treaty", X-2 suggested.

" That'sth a possibility. But let'sth check thisth out firsth", Dodgers said entering the elevator," Coming, Bowling Ball?".

X-2 sighed before he entered the elevator with Cadet. The doors closed before they found themselves descending towards the garage. Dodgers felt heat grow on his painted feathers, making him nervous.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Suddenly, Dodgers was in a coughing fit as a strong familiar smell entered his personal space. His lungs burned and he could feel the ink in his veins boil and his painted feathers felt like goo.

" Dodgers! Dodgers, are you okay?!", X-2 said in wide panic at the duck's sudden fit.

" I'm fine", Dodgers said in a raspy voice that was far too scratchy for his liking," It'sth the sthmell... too sthrong".

Dodgers stood up before he stumbled out of the elevator just as Cadet stopped him falling.

" Cap'n, I think w-we should take you to see s-s-s- a nurse", Cadet said carefully.

" I'm fine Cadet. Really", he said unconvincingly.

Cadet looked at him worriedly before he followed the black duck. X-2 too glanced at Dodgers before reluctantly following to make sure the duck turned out okay and didn't need serious medical attention.

Although X-2 would agree, the smell in the air, it was burning his lungs immensely.

" What is that smell anyway?", X-2 asked.

" J-J-Judging b-by how strong it is a-and the f-fact that I've b-been in hardware stores before... I-I'd say it's... paint thinner?", Cadet said confused.

Dodgers shuddered at the words," Oh mother", he said in a scratchy voice.

He knew what would happen if he were to be in direct contact with paint thinner. Already being in the same enclosed air was weakening his health, especially weakening his lungs as the smell of the chemicals burned and threatened to have him throw up some ink, which he is dangerous for not only himself, but for Cadet and X-2 and everyone else who don't know they are living cartoon characters. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, then he would be in real trouble.

" Fellasth, give me a sthmall headsth up if ya sthee anything stuspiciousth looking", Dodgers said as he took his blaster from his belt.

Had he been with just X-2, he would have brought his old trusty mallet out, but was here was Cadet and he knew nothing about what X-2 saw. He never told Cadet about his past because he didn't have any reason to. Cadet only knew Duck Dodgers, his captain. Well X-2 didn't know everything but he knew more than Cadet did.

Suddenly, something obscured Dodger's vision, which made him reel back in fear. His mind raced. It couldn't have been him, could it? It would explain the strong stench of thinner but what was he doing in the future alive?! He thought Disney had gotten rid of him! So it must not have been him.

" C-c-Cap'n, is something worng? Y-You seem on edge", Cadet asked concerned.

Dodgers didn't answer, instead his eyes were scanning the large area until he saw something that caught his eye. Something gray caught his visionu underneath a ship. He felt cautious but out of curiousity walked towards the ship and bent down to grab the gray thing. After one small tug, Dodgers managed to free the object from underneath to reveal something that utterly made him feel even more sick.

A dirty, worn out old plush toy of Bugs Bunny.

It was priceless. An ancient treasure in Daffy's eyes. No doubt the plush was an heirloom to some child who hadn't been introduced to classics. There was absolutely no Looney Tunes merchandise in stores anymore, and by how worn the toy was, it had obviously been passed down. He wondered...

" Hey fellasth, do you know who thisth isth?", Dodgers asked gesturing to the plush toy.

" Oh! T-T-That's umm... uh... I can't remember. But I have seen him before", Cadet said thoughtfully.

" Hmmm... I can't say I know who he is. Is he an Earth celebrity from your time?", X-2 asked.

" Yeah he is...", Dodgers trailed off when he saw a pair of small acid green eyes watch him before they disappeared.

He clutched the plush, panic rising. There was only one thing on his mind that was to **get out**.

" We have to get outta here", Dodgers said hurriedly before dragging the Cadet and X-2 back to the elevator.

" W-W-Why C-C-Cap'n, d-did you s-see something?", Cadet asked worriedly.

" We just need to-", Dodgers was cut off by the large hand that now blocked the elevator door.

" _HeLlO **Duck**_ "

Dodgers gulped as a slobber blotling edged closer to him. He could see the look of terror on Cadet and X-2's faces. The smell of thinner was making him sicker, he'd definitely have to take a few days off after this... that is if he makes it out alive or the thinner slips him into a coma.

" Dodgers, what is that?", X-2 asked fearfully.

" Can't explain. JUST RUN!", Dodgers screamed as the three men ran off as the slobber roared in fury.

More blotlings appeared much to Dodgers' annoyance. He was running much faster than X-2 and Cadet and that was without using toon speed. Because he KNEW what would happen if those things touched him.

' And I doubt they still produce Paint pills in this century', he thought.

Paint pills were the greatest creation the laboratory in ToonTown ever made. After an incident where a human child drank paint after he saw his cartoon idol do it because he was suffering severe eraser rashes at an elementary school, toons had scoured for ways to take in paint in a way that children won't kill themselves. He remembered Marvin was a part of that project and gave the idea of transforming paint into a medicine. Before Daffy left, it had two forms, liquids and pills, the former for home purposes and the latter for far from home emergencies. However, he used the pills more often, the liquid just left a bitter taste in his mouth. But thinner was quite scarce nowadays, and Dodgers noted that Cadet and X-2 seemed to have had a stronger resistance than he did.

However, just because they have stronger resistance, didn't mean they immune.

Dodgers had to grab Cadet as he got too close to the spladooshes, causing it to explode. He shielded Cadet, but as a result, the thinner splashed onto his back. Dodgers bit back the scream that was crying to escape his throat as the thinner seeped through his soot and onto his back.

" Dodgers! The vent!", X-2 yelled, pointing at the vent shaft which was big enough to for all of them to fit through.

They ran into the vent, before the blotlings could hurl themselves at them. But that didn't mean the attacks were over. Slobbers clawed at the vents, narrowly missing the men and tried to reach for them, but their main goal was specifically Dodgers.

" Did you anger another alien race?!", X-2 exclaimed.

" What? No! They're not even alien. Look, I can explain everything", Dodgers said while hurriedly crawling through the vents.

" P-P-Please d-do. Also, what's that b-b-black stuff on your suit?", Cadet said pointing at the stain that was just growing.

Dodgers cursed when he saw the back of his suit. His paint was thinning and running off his back like blood. This was definitely his end.

" Okay, thosthe thingsth are called Blotlingsth. They're a menace but pretty difficult to get rid of. Alstho, you can't touch them or elsthe they'll burn you. Touching them is almost like touching acid or some really dangerousth chemical. I'd suggesth you watch what you touch", Dodgers said before he saw the opening of the vent," Thank Harry Warner", he said before busting the vent out.

" T-That s-s-still d-doesn't explain your b-b-back, C-C-Cap'n", Cadet said.

" We have to evacuate everyone. The treaty can wait. Those blotlingsth will chomp at everyone like a dog to a bone. We have to hurry", Dodgers said, ignoring Cadet.

Cadet frowned, he knew his captain was hiding something from him and he knows it has to do with how weird he had been these past few days as well as that injury. And he planned to find out.

When they got back to the hall, the President and Queen Tyr'ahnee were shaking hands, signaling that the peace treaty had been signed. Cadet rushed over to IQ High in panic.

" W-We n-n-need to evacuate the b-b-b-bui-premises immediately, sir", Cadet said.

" What? Why?", IQ asked. He hoped it had nothing to do with Dodgers.

" C-C-Cap'n Dodgers spotted some c-c-creatures infiltrating the building. H-He s-s-says they're extremely d-d-dangerous", Cadet said.

IQ sighed," Why is Dodgers always involved in everything? Cadet, are you sure what he saw-"

" Dr. IQ, I've seen them with my own eyes. They're monstrous", X-2 said, earning a look of Queen Tyr'ahnee.

" Commander, what is the meaning of this?", Tyr'ahnee inquired.

" I'm afraid, my Queen, we are about to be attacked. Dodgers had sensed something was wrong and we ran into these awful creatures. One of them directly attacked Dodgers", X-2 explained.

" What?!", Tyr'ahnee exclaimed before turning to the duck in question, who was rubbing his back like he had just stretched something he wasn't supposed to stretch," Is this true?!".

Dodgers chuckled nervously," About the creaturesth or my injury", he said.

" Let me see your back", Tyr'ahnee ordered.

" Hey! Back off sheila. I don't need help!", Dodgers said stubbornly," Besidesth, we have to get you and Mr. Presthident outta here before the big guy arrives".

" It's a bit too late for that now, isn't it Dodgers?"

The crowd gasped at the appearance of General Z-9 and Drake Darkstar, who smirked cruelly at Duck Dodgers.

" Z-9! How did you escape prison?!", Tyr'ahnee exclaimed.

" Oh I have my ways", Z-9 said darkly," Oh Dodgers, we hoped you liked our little gift down there. You know it was so hard to find a plush of him, since you know it's been centuries since he's been on television".

Dodgers stepped back in shock," You left that down there", he said clutching the plush in disbelief and held it protectingly against his chest

" It took a lot of digging into history. But then I noticed something interesting in one of the books. Tell me, Duck Dodgers... if that is your real name, are you familiar with the theatrical cartoon called 'Looney Tunes'", Drake said walking over to Dodgers.

Dodgers did a sharp intake of breath. He was in books, there were books on his show. When was he told about this? But the biggest thing that he dreaded was the mere fact that Darkstar and Z-9 possibly knew who he really was. That they knew he was Daffy Duck, a famous movie star that people at Warner Bros. would pay millions in order to retrieve him.

" Yes I'm aware of the Looney Tunesth", Dodgers said carefully.

" And we also assume that you're familiar with one of Looney Tunes' BIGGEST star, Daffy Duck, I presume", Drake said slyly, knowing that Dodgers-no Daffy was breaking on the inside," I've noticed... the two of you look similar, just like us but... you two look exactly the same like... you're the same person. Isn't that right... Daffy".

It was as the world came crashing down on Daffy's shoulders when Drake called him by his real name. He could already hear people's whispers, and see the look of betrayal on Cadet's face.

" You know an old friend came to visit. He gave us the useful tip about thinner and how it slowly kills you... perhaps you know him", Z-9 said as a dark shadow loomed over him.

People screamed at the sight of the King Shadow Blot, who loomed over everyone as a giant. The only person eho looked remotely calm was Daffy, who just stared at the blot forming.

" **UgH** _IT fEELS so HAppY to **see YoU agaiN after** **all THESE** YeaRS"_, The Blot said looming over the duck captain," DaFFY".

End of Chapter 3

- **There's an error in last chapter where I said that Dodgers has been in the future for 2 years but has been there since 2012. Dodgers was in the future for approximately six years.**

 **\- This story will contain Tyr'ahnee x Daffy later in the story, but I might as well prep up the ship before it sails.**

 **-In story, the last Looney Tunes cartoon was released in 2089, which caused the downfall in their fame to the point where they are forgotten by the 2351. Pretty depressing. And think, this was because Daffy had left.**

 **-2089 was also the last time they sold Looney Tunes toys and merchandise since the gang was falling apart without their duck. Which was why Dodgers assumed the plush was an heirloom.**

 **-Had meant to say this previous chapter: Commander X-2 and Cadet look like Marvin and Porky respectively. With his withering mind, Dodgers would often mistake them for their Looney Tunes counterparts, especially X-2, since he and Marvin share similar temper problems (Cadet _for me at least_ seemed a bit too timid to be Porky, but the young boy had his moments).**

 **I hope you enjoyed thjs chapter and please read and review. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4:Would you like to shoot me now

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this far in the story. But to the guest called HarryPotter1fan and other guests who ask me to update, I update at my own quick pace and I have a pattern of how I do these things. Here's a tip, if I hadn't updated in a span of five months, then I'm dead. Other than that, it's well appreciated. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Would you like to shoot me now

Dodgers swallowed the insult that was camping out inside his throat. The Blot appearing worried him immensely, not only because it's presence was making his back burn like crazy but because of the situation they were in. Everyone from the Protectorate and heck, even the galaxy knew he was Daffy Duck.

It wasn't that he was ashamed. He was quite proud of how far he had gone with his career along with the rest of his family. Not all toons made it to the top and when they did, it left a feeling of satisfaction. Daffy was always satisfied because of his successes. But being Daffy came with restraints in order to be in balance with pleasure.

Duck Dodgers had restraints too, but so much less than what Daffy Duck had to endure. Which is why, instead of trying to find a way home, he stayed in the future, hoping to bury Daffy with everyone he ever knew.

" Never thought I'd have to sthee your face again, Blotty", Dodgers said coldly.

" **OUch, _so_** ColD. AnD I thOUGht we frIENDS", Blot taunted.

" What bringsth you here? Sthurely, you've got sthome other playmatesth back in your time", Dodgers retorted.

" **_OUR TIME DAffy_. **_It wAs OUR **TIme**_ ", Blot purred," _**YoU belONg **in ToONTowN _wiTH youR _ReAL **FRIEnds.** **ReMEMber**_ doNALD.

" I promised I was going to babysit the ducklings that night", Dodgers mumbled.

" **_YoU SHOuld've SeeN _hIS whEN he _REALISED_** YoU NEVER sHowed **uP to pick** _UP the boYS"_, The Blot said cruelly," OR WHeN hE **foUNd _out_** _yOU **WEnt**_ missing".

Dodgers bit the inside of his cheek in guilt and glared up at the monster. Seeing Dodgers in such a state weirded X-2. Seeing the boiling rage on Queen Tyr'ahnee's face didn't soften the discomfort.

" Who do you think you are?! Ruining our event like this! To what proof do you have that Dodgers is this 'Daffy' person?!", Tyr'ahnee exclaimed.

The Blot smirked," **WeLL** _Let me shoW you **, MY QUEEN!**_ ", he said before blue paint formed in his hands, creating a scene right before the crowd's very eyes.

 _Daffy stood in front of a mirror, pulling the final knot of his bowtie. He smiled weakly into the mirror when he deemed himself neat enough to be on stage._ _" Looney Tunes! Seven minutes 'til showtime", the overture exclaimed._

 _Daffy straightened his yellow blazer, shifting his hat slightly so he could see properly. Several people were around him, but the crowd could tell he was looking for someone specific._

 _" Lookin' sharp, Daff"_

 _Daffy turned around and grinned at the gray hare, visibly relaxing as he found the person he was looking for._ Dodgers faltered as he looked at Memory-Bugs Bunny grinning at his past self with a nearly identical smirk.

 _" Nervousth Bugsth?", Daffy asked._

 _" A little... it's our foirst live perfoirmance. Can't muck it up", Bugs said picking at his glove._

 _" That's highly unlikely that you will, my little kit"_

 _" Dad!", Bugs said excitedly as he raced up to a human man who laughed at the hare's sudden excitement._

 _Daffy folded his arms and sent the man a pointed look. The man grinned as he saw Daffy's expression._

 _" And what's up with you, my little duckling. Come 'ere. I haven't seen you in weeks", the man said holding his arms out for Daffy to join the hug._

 _Daffy walked over and joined the hug, however he departed much quicker than Bugs did. The man smiled as he looked at the rabbit and duck before him, as if they were his own sons._

 _" So what are you doing here, Dad? Surely the great Tex Avery has better things to do than watch a show that some of his old creations are starring in", Daffy asked._

 _" That really is the only reason I'm here. I came to support you boys and your other brothers that I had no part in making", Tex said chuckling._

 _" No catch?", Daffy asked._

 _" No catch", Tex said confidently before he_ _softened," And old creations? Please boys. You're my sons just as Red is my daughter. I care about the three of you equally a lot, even if I spend more time with Red", Tex said, directing the last sentence to Daffy._

 _" Yeah Yeah, enough with the sthetiments", Daffy grumbled._

It was clear to everyone that the duck in the flashback was indeed Duck Dodgers. The grumble, the lisp, the look itself just screamed at them that was indeed the duck captain himself, clad in a yellow blazer, blue vest and red bowtie (basically his Bugs Bunny show get-up). But something about him seemed much softer, especially with the human and the rabbit with him.

 _" ONE MINUTE 'TIL SHOW TIME!"_

 _" Looks like you two better get down there. Can't keep your audience waiting", Tex said before walking._

 _" You're sittin' front row, right?!", Bugs asked_.

 _" Of course. I wouldn't miss this for a paycheck. Knock 'em dead, m'boys", Tex said before walking back to the audience._

 _" See ya later, Dad!", Bugs and Daffy said in unison._

 _" Ya ready?", Bugs asked._

 _" Are you?", Daffy asked._

 _" Who is ever ready?", Bugs replied._

 _" Then that sthettlesth that", Daffy said._

 _" You think we can do this?", Bugs asked._

 _" Not at all. If we mess thisth up, we'll mess thisth up together-", Daffy gripped Bugs' shoulders reassuringly,"-asth brothersth"._

 _Bugs smiled," Thanks Daff"._

 _" LOONEY TUNES! IT'S SHOWTIME!"_

 _" C'mon, America's waitin' for usth", Daffy said before he and Bugs ran off, ending the memory._

There was silence in the hall. Nobody dared to make a sound. Dodgers looked at the spot where Memory-Bugs once stood and felt his anger rise. The Blot was doing this to rile him up and guess what...

... It worked...

" Well that wasth a lovely walk down Memory lane. Now leave", Dodgers threatened.

" **Ouch, _JusT remEMBER I was InviteD to This Event._** It's IMPolITE to _Be RUDE to The Guest_", the Blot sneered, creating a thinner ball in his hand.

" Good thing I'm a bad hosth", Daffy said before the Blot threw the thinner ball at the duck, who dodged it as fast as lightning, surprising those around him.

" **Haven't _lost your _**touch , I see. **Let's change** that! _Blotlings! ATTACK!_", the Blot exclaimed, unleashing the Blotlings.

" Agents, get rid of these creatures", Mr. President commanded, causing the protectorate agents to leap into action, including some martian soldiers.

Dodgers sped into action with the Blot hot on his tail. So many years of hiding his toon abilities had gone down the drain the moment he reached for his mallet hidden in his hammerspace. People close by were in shock when they saw a worm-hole like space appear behind Dodgers back, where the gigantic hammer was pulled out. The Blot slashed at him but the duck was much faster than he expected. He was using the same technique he used back when X-2 found him running about in the forest, leaving a literal trail of fire behind where he ran.

Cadet was shocked at his captain's abilities. He had met people with superpowers before but his own captain had powers without that Green Lantern ring. Was this his secret?

Tyr'ahnee was holding off well on her own. The monsters were tougher than she expected, even the little ones with the lazy eyes. However, she wasn't fully focused on the battle, instead, a small minority of her focus was on Dodgers, who was running on the walls in attempt to distract the Blot until the Blotlings are 'defeated'. She had never seen him run so fast, almost appearing as a blur to her. Swinging that mallet twice his size amazed her. And the way he retrieved it baffled her greatly. She wondered how long he had these powers and where exactly in the universe he got them.

And how in the world was his father a human?

X-2 blasted a stray Sweeper. That flashback had given him more than information that he had ever wondered. Dodgers was really an actor, and by the sound of the crowd that was chanting in the background, he must've been one of the best. The human and rabbit seemed important to him, X-2 noted, and from hearing that conversation he could already tell that they were family. X-2 assumed that Dodgers may have been adopted, but he doesn't know the real story...

Dodgers hopped over a stool before landing roughly. He hissed in pain as his back acted up. And toon speeding was not helping his situation. He dodged another projectile effortlessly. But as he dodged, he noticed a Scrapper right behind Tyr'ahnee.

" Tyr'ahnee!", Dodgers yelled.

Tyr'ahnee turned around to see the Scrapper raise its claw to strike her but instead was pushed out of the way by someone just the claw came down.

And that someone was Dodgers.

" Cap'n!", Cadet screamed in horror.

Dodgers stumbled before he fell to the floor, an inky darkness taking over before he saw the true darkness.

Dodgers was in a void, a very dark void. But despite being trapped in an empty space, he could hear voices in the background. Painfully familiar voices. He fluttered his eyes open, to see a blurry vision of men standing around him.

" _Look who's finally here. This is what happens when you don't listen to your fathers, Daffy_ "

Daffy groaned," Friz?".

" _And company_ ", Friz said.

Daffy's vision cleared and he could see the ghosts of the men of Termite Terrace before him, his fathers...

" What happened?", Daffy asked.

" _You sacrificed yourself for that cute martian lady. Very heroic. But also very stupid_ ", Chuck Jones said stepping forward," _Now you're not only injured, but you're on the brink of death if you don't get some paint on you soon_ ".

" _Thank you for the eternity of heart attacks_ ", Carl Stalling said sarcastically before bringing Daffy to his feet.

" Why are you inside the Blot?", Daffy asked.

" _We needed an intimidating host. And we thought of the Blot and we brought him here_ ", Bob Clampett explained.

" Why? Why do all of this?", Daffy asked.

" _So that you would come home, my son_ "

Tex Avery stepped forward from his ex-colleagues towards Daffy, who was shocked.

" Dad", Daffy breathed out.

" _It's time for you to come home, my little duckling. Your brothers miss you terribly. We miss you terribly. You belong with your friends and family in ToonTown, where you are free to be yourself_", Tex said softly.

" I can't. I'm sthuck here", Daffy replied.

" _You're never stuck. There's no super glue in the world that can hold you back, Daffy. You are Looney Tune but most importantly, you are an Avery. And none of my creations ever get stuck in a sticky situation. We can get you home, Daffy. You can be with your brothers again. You can finally get that attention you've craved for so long. Daffy, m'boy, it's time to come home_ ", Tex said softly.

Daffy lowered his head in thought. The idea of finally returning home made him giddy with excitement. He thought about all the things he had missed in his life; the theatre, the school, heck even Warner Bros.

He missed his family. He missed his home.

ToonTown is his home. The Looney Tunes are his home.

" You're right, Dad", Daffy said with a grin," It's time to come home".

Daffy felt himself get sucked right out of the Blot and he landed on the platform. The Blotlings seized their attack as they saw the duck and their master stare down.

" **sO DAffY, _do WE HAVE _A DEal**?", the Blot said sticking his hand out.

" What is the meaning of this?!", Z-9 said angrily.

" _Change **OF**_ PLAns", the Blot said cruelly.

" We had a deal!", Drake exclaimed.

" **_THE DEAL IS OFF_** ", the Blot roared, causing Drake to cower behind Z-9.

" **_Well_...", **the Blot said with his hand out.

Dodgers looked at Tyr'ahnee, X-2, Cadet, IQ and Johnson sadly. This would be the last time he'd see them all. Dodgers smiled sadly before turning to the Blot.

" Deal", Dodgers said taking his giant hand.

Dodgers was then absorbed by the Blot, an action that was mistook as something evil, causing the 5 above to panic and do the riskiest thing ever:

They tried to pull Dodgers away but instead got sucked along with him.

Daffy Duck was falling. But he knew where he was going. The pain on his back was still unbearable, it made him whimper and cry in pain. He felt Tex wrap his arms around him, holding him tightly, almost protectively.

" _Relax, my son, we'll be home soon_ "

End of Chapter 4

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5: Blast to the Past

**Okay, I'm sure we all know what went down last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. They really keep me going.** **So now, let's carry on.**

Chapter 5: Blast to the Past

Tyr'ahnee woke up to see only nature around her. The trees around her were tall, blocking the sky immensely other than the few rays of sunshine that managed to slip through. She racked her brain for her distant memories over what had just happened moments ago.

The treaty

Dodgers

The monsters

The monster got Dodgers

THE MONSTERS HAD DODGERS

Tyr'ahnee sprang up and looked around her in worry. She noticed Johnson, IQ and X-2 were sprawled across the ground, still unconscious. But there was no sign of Dodgers or Cadet.

" X-2. X-2, wake up", Tyr'ahnee hissed as X-2 began to stir," Dodgers is missing".

" Ugh, my head. Where are we?", X-2 said warily.

" I suspect we're somewhere on Earth", Tyr'ahnee noted.

" But where on Earth, exactly?", X-2 asked.

IQ groaned as he got up, rubbing his throbbing head to ease the pain. Star Johnson stood up immediately, despite feeling dizzy and nauseous. He looked at the area around him with no sense of familiarity.

" It looks like we're quite far from civilization", Johnson said.

" So no one could've seen us land here then?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" Unfortunately so", Johnson said with a sigh," Where's Dodgers? He's the one who got us into this mess".

" No clue. We just woke up a few seconds ago", X-2 said as he stumbled.

A scream shook them out of their thoughts, a scream they recognised far too well.

" Dodgers!"

Tyr'ahnee ran ahead of everyone else to where the scream came from and they entered a clearing. Cadet was trying to calm his captain down, the latter writhing in pain.

" What happened?", Tyr'ahnee exclaimed.

" He just turned onto his back and he started screaming. I think it's his injury of those monsters", Cadet said quickly.

" Can you help him?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" H-He won't let me", Cadet stuttered.

" Dodgers. Dodgers, let me see your back", IQ said authoritatively.

" Bugger off! You're not even sthupposthed to be here", Dodgers exclaimed.

This was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. The five of them being here was just ruining everything. His past is mixing with the future and it's giving him very bad indigestion.

" Just let me see your back, Dodgers. Everything will be fine", IQ said reassuringly.

" Sthure. But you don't have the equipment to help me out, right?", Dodgers said as he supported himself against Cadet.

" We can call in the Protectorate to rescue us", IQ said.

" Not gonna work. The Protectorate doesn't existh here", Dodgers said.

" What are you talking about?", Johnson asked.

" We're in the 21sth century, bub", Dodgers revealed.

" What?!", everyone except Cadet exclaimed, the latter's mouth just opened in shock.

" You heard me. 21sth Century. It's probably 2018 or 19 by now", Dodgers said with a hum," So unlessth you got sthomething on you, I don't want help".

" But-", IQ was cut off by Dodgers putting his hand up.

" Look. There'sth sthome sthuff at my home that can help me. I just gotta get there", Dodgers said as he leaned against Tyr'ahnee to stand up.

" Dodgers, we're too far from civilization-", Johnson reasoned.

" No, we're not. I know this place. All too well. We're very close to my home. Just a few yardsth away", Dodgers said weakly.

" And what about the Blot?", Johnson asked.

" He'sth not a threat anymore", Dodgers said softly as he thought of his fathers.

" How? He nearly destroyed us all. And he brought us here. How can he no longer be a threat?", Johnson questioned.

" Because I'm home now and to him, that'sth really all that mattered. But now you guysth are here and we're in deep trouble", Dodgers said.

" Trouble? How can we be in trouble if we just got here?", X-2 asked.

" Exactly. You're here. Look, to the people in this place, sthrangersth aren't good thingsth. Heck, even I'm not dumb enough to not know what happensth to unknown newbiesth in these partsth. Which is why the sthafest place to be in would be my house", Dodgers explained.

" Or we can just get out of here", Johnson said folding his arms.

" That would require you to go into town. Don't do that! Not only will you be stheen, you will be stheen", Dodgers emphasized.

" It can't be that bad", IQ said rolling his eyes.

" It's worsthe. You leave now, a rabbit, a coyote and a Tasthmanian devil will whoop your butt", Dodgers hissed.

" I believe I can handle this well on my own. It's just the 21st century. What could go wrong?", Johnson said.

Dodgers groaned inwardly. That idiot had immediately jinxed them by saying those words. It's a toon rule and it was just disobeyed. Daffy prayed his fathers and the other creators would be kind to him.

" So many things. Fine, you do you and I'll do me. I'll take two and you take two. While I'm taking care of myself at my place, you go find some gullible idiot to help you", Dodgers said angrily.

" Fine then. Cadet, IQ, come with me. We'll find someone sensible to help us", Johnson said.

" B-But", Cadet was cut off by Johnson forcefully dragging him away with IQ.

" Hey! That'sth my cadet!", Dodgers exclaimed before growling," Let'sth get outta here before the huntersth get here".

" Hunters?", X-2 questioned.

" Don't talk about it", Dodgers mumbled as he stumbled on.

Tyr'ahnee took in the sights of the forest. They appeared to be quite deep inside, far away from civilization, although Dodgers claimed people, including himself, lived here.

Various wooden signs were nailed against trees. 'Rabbit Season', 'Duck Season' and even the very unique 'Elmer Season'. She wondered what Earth species that was.

" What season is it?", X-2 wondered aloud.

" Don't know, don't care. I just wanna get home", Dodgers rasped.

He missed being here. The fresh forest air, the nearly unnoticeable music in the background, the aura of this place in general. It made him feel at peace with himself. Then, a thought had to him. He had screamed quite loudly, loud enough for many folks in the forest to hear. He hoped that wasn't the case.

But prayers were never answered in ToonTown.

XXX

Elmer Fudd sat back on his chair, sipping his coffee as he looked at the cards that was dealt to him. The hunting cabin was awfully quiet as it was just him and Yosemite Sam present, playing their 82nd round of Go fish.

Things had been rather bland these past few years. After Daffy disappeared, Bugs stopped playing their hunting game with him and either occupied himself with work or the upkeep of his burrow (not even a speck of dust could be seen the last time Elmer visited). He admitted it, life had been hell without the presence of the duck.

Yosemite slapped his cards back on the table in frustration. Under usual circumstances, either Daffy or Bugs would appear now to play their usual game of hunt. But things hadn't been usual ever since Daffy had disappeared, not even a letter or a phone call of him leaving. It had devastated everyone, especially Bugs and Porky, the latter he hasn't spoken to since he knew Daffy's birthday was approaching.

The one time of the year where Looney Tunes know to stay clear of each other, is Daffy's birthday. Bugs, who had been the most upset about Daffy's unknown whereabouts, would usually be in his burrow. Porky would leave ToonTown for an odd amount of days, usually returning in May. And the others... well... they were left to their own thoughts.

" Got any thwees?", Elmer asked bored.

" Go fish", Yosemite muttered.

A scream erupted from far outside the cabin, surprising Yosemite and Elmer who dropped their cards in shock.

" That scweam...", Elmer said breathless.

He knew that scream. Every toon had a distinctive scream. That scream could've only belonged to one duck.

" It can't be...", Yosemite murmured.

The two toons looked at each other before they grabbed their respective weapon and headed straight through the door into the Looney forest, with the intent of finding out if Duck Season shall really return once and for all in their nook of the woods.

XXX

" This is your house", Tyr'ahnee said in shock.

She was greeted with a lavish lake house overlooking the beautifully clean lake. A rowboat stood to one side proudly, waiting for its owner to take it sailing again.

" Yep. Sthpent a fortune on it", Dodgers said, almost proudly if it were not for his back hurting like crazy.

" How did you afford this?", X-2 asked as they walked up the porch. He always had the idea that Dodgers used to live in someone's house, mooching off of them and trying to find quick ways to get rich.

" I told ya. I did acting. Got a lotta casth to wasthe and sthavings to protect", Dodgers said," Now where'sth the sthpare keysth...".

He always hid a spare set of keys. Usually he always hid it in a different place so that thieves... or the occasional fangirl would have a hard time breaking in. He racked his brain for where he last placed his keys until his eyes landed on the lake, glistening and taunting him to take a dip. He was sure he hid his keys amongst the reeds.

" I think they're in the lake", Dodgers mumbled.

" Why would you put keys in water?!", X-2 exclaimed.

" It stheemed like a good idea at the time", Dodgers argued before he walked over to the edge of the patio.

" Dodgers, what are you doing?!", Tyr'ahnee demanded.

Dodgers smiled," I'm goin' for a sthwim. If I'm not back in 30 stheconds, tell my sthory", he said before he dived into the lake.

" Oh, we'll write fanfictions about it", X-2 drawled, although he knew Dodgers didn't hear him.

X-2 sighed before sitting on one of the swinging benches outside the house, looking at the view.

It was lovely, quiet... almost quaint in its own bizarre way. To think the Earth would change so much in three centuries. He could imagine Dodgers sitting here, sipping on a soda as he talked on about some of his 'adventures' with someone he valued as important... maybe even a child... children always seemd to love Dodger's stories, even if they didn't make sense much of the time. X-2 noted children always seemed comfortable with the duck, and the latter seemed to have a talent for them as well (when he was in a good mood, obviously). There was never a crying child Dodgers couldn't cheer up with a joke of some kind. That may have been one of the rare admirable traits Dodgers had, his sense of humor. His wanting of everyone to be happy so he could be happy. Usually his greed and craziness overshadowed those good traits.

" Found them!", Dodgers announced as he resurfaced.

They were shockingly not rusty at all or covered in algae. It still looked brand new (albeit a bit wet).

Daffy felt the burning of his back soothe thanks to the water washing some of the thinner away. Although, now he had to find a way to clean the lake before the thinner killed the fish or made it unswimmable (and he knew Road Runner spent a lot of time at the lake during the summer). He opened the door before sweeping inside.

" Home Sthweet Home", Daffy said.

Tyr'ahnee and X-2 cautiously stepped in and they were immediately in awe. The inside was even better than outside. Everything was clean and well-organised, unlike the house's owner. Photographs, paintings and portraits decorated the walls and ornaments were strewn about. It was also quite spacious, but not to the point where you could fit an entire space ship inside.

" Well... make yasthelvesth at home. I'd give ya food but I think my family cleaned thisth place up", Dodgers said shrugging before he retreated up the stairs.

Entering the bathroom, Daffy sighed, touching his throbbing back and wincing when his fingers burned under its touch. He hoped the water was still on or otherwise he was a goner. He turned the tap of the shower, sighing in relief as clean water rushed out. He stripped himself down, throwing the uniform to one side and stepped under the cool water, sighing in relief as the water washed away the thinner.

He heard the sound of sizzling as the thinner was essentially burning his bathtub away beneath him. He rubbed his back, panting as the deathly pain started to fade as he washed all the toxins away.

He stepped out of the shower before heading over to the basin, where a medical cabinet stood above a mirror. He opened the cabinet where stacks of pill bottles and paint cans stood. He grabbed a bottle and can of black paint as well as a brush before setting it on the basin. He took the pair of surgeon gloves and stretched it over his fingers. He opened the can of paint and placed the brush inside, stirring it in the paint to get the proper amount of black he needed. He then turned, his back to the mirror as he turned look. This would've been easier if someone had done it for him but the circumstances weren't in his favour at the moment. Now he had to find a way to make Tyr'ahnee and X-2 look normal... by toon standards. He dragged the brush down his back, making sure his strokes were aligned with his old paint strokes.

" Okay. One down, a thousthand more to go"

XXX

" I don't understand. Was he a teacher or an actor? Why are some of these photos in black and white?", X-2 questioned loudly.

Tyr'ahnee sighed as her commander kept asking himself questions that were brewing in her own head. She wondered how old Dodgers really is, he looked quite young but all the pictures seemed to have long year spans.

She stood up and began walking around, glancing at the pictures that decorated the walls before she looked curiously up the stairs. She quietly walked up to the second floor, noticing four doors and one of the doors were open. Out of curiosity, she walked towards the room with the open door.

A blue-walled bedroom overlooked the lake with its large windows. Papers were scattered across a desk as if someone was in a crazy rush. A full body mirror stood next a dresser that lead into another room, probably a closet or a bathroom.

Tyr'ahnee looked at the papers with curiosity, shifting some of them aside. Majority of them were letters addressed to Daffy or Mr. Duck, the latter having a blue and gold shield logo. But there was one thing that caught Tyr'ahnee's eyes.

" Divorce papers...?", Tyr'ahnee murmured.

Her heart leapt. He was married. Duck Dodgers married someone. He was capable of loving someone enough to marry them. But what if that changed?

" Y'know, when I sthaid 'make yasthelvesth at home', I didn't mean literally"

Tyr'ahnee jumped as she heard Dodgers' voice and spun around to see him wet and clad in nothing but a towel, causing her to hold back her blush.

" Like what you sthee?", Dodgers asked with a smirk.

Tyr'ahnee coughed," Absolutely not", she said trying to remain firm but failing miserably.

Dodgers chuckled," Anyway. What ya lookin' at that got you all excited?", he asked.

He walked over to where she stood and looked down at his desk. His smirk dissipated as soon as he saw what she saw.

" You were married?", Tyr'ahnee murmured.

" Long time ago, yesth. But it didn't work out", Dodgers said quietly.

" What happened?", Tyr'ahnee asked curiously.

" I'd rather not talk about it", Dodgers mumbled before walking over to his closet.

Tyr'ahnee nodded, looking at his back while he searched for clothes.

" How's your injury?", she asked suddenly.

" Much better now that I sthowered", Dodgers said with a pep in his voice.

" Don't you require any bandages?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" Nope. I am a healed duck", Dodgers said confidently before he paused," ...Something's wrong".

" What? Is it your back?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" No... I just get the strange feeling like something bad is gonna happen", Dodgers said cringing.

Suddenly, a loud angry roar was heard below them.

" YOU'RE NOT, I SAY, YOU'RE NOT MARVIN!!"

" There it is", Dodgers said sighing.

XXX

" A-Are you sure we're g-g-going the r-right way?", Cadet asked.

It was clear that the young Cadet wanted nothing more than to follow his captain to his home. But he had been dragged away by Johnson who seemed confident about where he was going.

" Yes. In fact, I think I see the opening of the forest just up ahead", Johnson said confidently.

" Finally", IQ said relieved.

Pushing past the bushes, faces filled determination and hope as they pushed back the final bushes to see...

The desert.

" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", Cadet yelled.

" Why is there a desert right next to a forest?", IQ questioned.

" It doesn't matter. What matters now is that there's a road, which may lead to a town or hopefully a city", Johnson said.

" S-So we just f-follow the road", Cadet said.

" Until we can find someone willing to give us a lift to the nearest town", Johnson said as he began walking.

" BEEP BEEP"

Johnson fell down in surprise as something rushed past him that was much faster than most vehicles. He blinked in surprise as he saw a bird and coyote in a sort of chase.

" Primitive animals?", IQ said in surprise.

" I don't think they're p-p-pr- wild, Dr. IQ", Cadet said.

Suddenly the bird rushed past them again.

" Hey, wait! Wait! Excuse me!", Johnson yelled.

Miraculously, the bird stopped in its tracks and turned to the space captain curiously. It smiled at them.

" Do you understand English?", Johnson asked.

The bird nodded, although he seemed rather disturbed and, as IQ and Cadet noticed, nervous.

The coyote stopped in its tracks as he realised he wasn't chasing anybody anymore. He frowned as he looked around for the bird but it was nowhere in sight.

" Wile"

Wile E. Coyote turned around and smiled in relief as he spotted someone familiar. Witch Hazel smiled back at him before a frown appeared on her face.

" Where's Roadie?", she asked.

It was rare to see Wile and Roadie separated. They were always together, like two peas in an unopened pod. So to see Wile without Road Runner was nearly Earth-shattering, especially since Wile is very protective of Roadie and rarely lets him out of his sight. But who could blame him, Roadie was his other half of the model sheet, a toon equivalent to human twins.

" He was here a second ago", Wile answered, his voice hoarse from lack of use and rise in panic

" Maybe he went to rest somewhere", Hazel suggested.

" He would've told me if he needed a break", Wile said worriedly.

" Maybe he got distracted. Y'know, he has a very low attention span, after all", Hazel said calmly, knowing how Wile gets when he's been separated from Roadie too long.

" Maybe", he mumbled.

" Can you hear him at least? That way you AT LEAST know where the little sugar pie is", Hazel asked.

Wile nodded before he listened closely, with his eyes closed. Then his eyes snapped open again.

" Forest border", Wile said.

" Maybe Bugs decided to come out for a little walk", Hazel said reassuringly," Y'know how much Roadie adores him".

" Perhaps. But let's check first. I'm not taking any chances with anything concerning my brother", Wile growled.

Hazel nodded in understanding before summoning her broom as Wile sped off to the forest border.

" -So what we really need now is directions to the nearest town", Johnson said.

" Beep Beep", was all Road Runner said as he looked at Cadet expectantly.

" Uh... I think he's trying to communicate with you, Cadet", IQ said.

" B-But I don't understand h-h-him", Cadet said as he looked bewildered at Roadie, who was beginning to look frustrated.

He began to beep more frantically, almost in desperation to get Cadet to understand him. It was almost similar to a young child throwing a tantrum over his parents not understanding a word he is saying to them.

And his beeping attracted attention.

Wile and Hazel were just around the bend as the former heard Roadie's frantic cries. He knew those cries. It was the cry of frustration when nobody understood what he was saying. And all Looney Tunes as well as close relatives and friends understood most of what the bird was saying, so for him to be crying like that meant one thing:

Someone didn't belong here.

Before Hazel could stop him, Wile was already racing halfway towards the strangers in front of the frantic bird. He growled as he leapt forward in front of Roadie on all fours, growling at the surprise protectorate agents. He turned towards the bird and nuzzled against him gently. Roadie's baby blue eyes met Wile's golden ones and it was like thoughts became aloud between the two of them.

 _Are you okay? Did they hurt you?_

 _I'm fine Wile. But I don't think that's Porky._

Wile turned and looked at Cadet suspiciously.

 _I think the skin-tight costume was a giveaway, Roadie._

 _I thought he was playing dress up._

 _Porky? Play dress-up? We're still in Looneyville, Roadie. A phenomenon like that would bring Daffy back_

 _I miss him_

 _I miss him too_

 _Do you think he thinks about us?_

 _When he's not staring in a mirror, maybe._

IQ watched the interaction between the two with interest. What his first thought to be was the coyote coming to claim his meal turned into something more of the coyote comforting the obviously unstable bird, like a parent or an older sibling... It was near fascinating.

The coyote eventually stood up, nearly reaching Johnson's height, and growled, baring his sharp white teeth.

" Now now, we don't want any trouble", Johnson said calmly.

" _Too late_ ", the coyote signed as his claws popped out.

Johnson was about to reach his blaster when it felt it get pulled right out of holster. He spun around to grab it, only to find Hazel sitting above him on her broom with her wand levitating the blaster away from him.

" Bad move there, honey. Trying to shoot a Looney Tune? Do ya want a death wish or somethin'", Hazel said before she tightened her grip on her wand, her magic destroying the blaster right before them.

The agents gulped as they realised the witch meant business.

" Ooh, Bugs is gonna love you", Hazel cackled before her eyes turned dark," Now... it's either you come with us peacefully... or in pieces...".

End of Chapter 5

 **People, the Looney Tunes have arrived! I was going to have Marvin appear instead of Hazel but I decided to leave him for later. Yosemite was also going to appear in the desert scene to help Wile scare the future gang off, but I placed him with Elmer because... why not.**

 **The divorce papers are an interesting bit, but they won't be reapproached for quite a couple of chapters.**

 **In story, the Looney Tunes all get along very well as you can tell. They're a protective and territorial bunch, just as Daffy had said: they don't like strangers on their home turf.**

 **Wile and Roadie are similar, if not actual toon twins since they appeared on the same cartoon episode and were made specifically to bounce off the other (They're kinda like the Dipper and Mabel of the Looney Tunes). Wile is protective of Roadie because they share a production cel. So if something bad happens to Roadie, it'll negatively affect Wile as well. Also, Wile never uses his voice in front of Roadie for reasons that you'll find out later in the story.**

 **Remember to review and I hope you have a good day/night.**


	6. Chapter 6: Teary Reunion

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Hadn't intended it to be this late but life and my other stories got in the way. But I'm back! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Teary Reunion

It was Foghorn's turn to clean the house this week.

Since Daffy disappeared, the Looney Tunes had to create a specific order on who would clean Daffy's house every week. The order was made by Granny, who was one of the few toons who believed Daffy will come back, so that when Daffy DID come back, he came back to a clean home. There were only two rooms the younger Loonies never touched and that was Daffy's office and bedroom, those were left to be cleaned by the older Loonies.

Back to the story, it was Foghorn's week to make sure Daffy's house was as clean as the duck would want it to be. Usually, Miss Prissy would accompany him as a sort of emotional support... despite crying herself, so Foghorn had asked her to remain in the truck they drove to get here.

To see the door opened wasn't a weird occurrence, he knew about Bugs popping in to see memories of happier days, but Foghorn was sure the hare was at home sick, so the open door worried him.

He tentatively walked up the steps, the wooden boards creaking under his weight before reaching the door. He mentally sighed in relief when he saw 'Marvin' sitting on one of the barstools, tinkering with the remote.

" Marvin! I say I say, It's been a while brother!", Foghorn said boisterously, scaring the martian out of his daze.

Something bothered Foghorn about the martian in front of him. Marvin, despite changing clothes majority of the time, always wore a turtleneck with whatever ensemble he had, this martian wasn't wearing anything except that militarily uniform, which set off Foghorn the most. Marvin wasn't all-out brute like Yosemite or Nasty, he was more brainy than brawny.

" What's with the ridiculous, I say I say, ridiculous outfit ya wearing, Marvin?", Foghorn asked suspiciously.

The martian dared look a bit insulted but said nothing, which was the final set off. Marvin would always retort when someone insults him, whether it be his clothing or his intelligence, it was something he had picked up when he spent his early cel days with Daffy by his side. From Daffy and Bugs, Marvin was taught not to take those insults to the heart, but instead say something that will make the person shut up. And he didn't say anything, which meant that he wasn't really the Marvin Bugs and Daffy had to mentor at a young age.

Foghorn growled," Who are you?", he asked.

The martian's eyes widened in fear," Don't you recognise me? I'm Marvin", he said unconvincing.

" YOU'RE NOT, I SAY I SAY, YOU'RE NOT MARVIN!" Foghorn exclaimed angrily taking his mallet out of his hammerspace.

X-2 dodged as the mallet came crashing down on the barstool chair, his eyes widened in fear and confusion. The rooster was at first quite friendly with him, until he really looked at X-2, and then the differences could be seen.

X-2 ducked his head as the mallet came swinging over again. Despite his size, the rooster was quite fast. Almost as fast as Dodgers. X-2 clutched his heart as he ran away from the crazed rooster, hoping things would get better.

" What in carnations is goin' on in here?!"

Yosemite and Elmer heard Foghorn's scream before rushing inside the house, guns ready. Yosemite saw the martian who barely escaped Foghorn's swings and got the feeling he knew what was up.

" This imposter tried to fool, I say, fool me into thinkin' he's Marvin!", Foghorn exclaimed," Cap 'im fellas".

Immediately, Yosemite and Elmer started shooting at X-2, who barely had time to dodge bullets and swings. He cowered in the corner as the toons approached him.

" That'sth enough!"

Never in his entire life had X-2 been so relieved to hear Duck Dodgers' voice, even if it sounded more tired and angry than annoying. The toons whipped their heads around to see the annoyed duck standing at the end of the staircase.

" Gunsth down. Foghorn put that mallet away or stho help me I'll have all three of ya sthayin' the weekend trapped in Disney'sth It's a sthmall world ride. Am I clear?", he said sternly.

" No, you're opaque", Foghorn said quietly as his mind reeled.

Daffy's stern glare broke into a grin at the unintended joke that just happened. He laughed, walking over to the still toons.

" Y'know, when I imagined comin' back here. I kinda wanted to have a welcome party as well, but alasth, my sthiblingsth would rather wreck my home than to have their big brother back to a clean home", Daffy said dramatically.

" ...Is it weally you?...", Elmer said quietly.

Daffy smiled softly," It isth", he said.

The three toons all together tackled the duck to the ground in hugs. It was an extremely sappy moment, but they didn't care, all that mattered was that he was back.

" Alright fellasth, pull yaselvesth together, we can all cry later at Bugsth' burrow", Daffy said, even though he too was tearing up.

" Sorry Daff", Foghorn sniffed, a little ashamed that he was crying this much.

" Sthop apologisthin'", Daffy snapped as he got up.

" Where were you all these years?", Yosemite asked curiously.

Daffy whistled," It'sth a long sthory. I'd rather tell it when we get to Bugsth' place later", he said.

Slowly, his memories of schedules he had during the day resurfaced. He knew in exactly an hour's time, he would make his daily pop-in at Bugs' burrow to see how the hare was doing. Since he hasn't been doing it for the past six years, he knew he had a lot of catching up to do.

" Sthpeakin' of which, how isth Bugsth?", Daffy asked curiously, not even bothering to hide his worry from X-2 who was still in the corner watching.

Foghorn looked at his brother sadly," Not too good, Daff. Not too good", he said.

Daffy's heart thumped against his chest in worry," What do ya mean? What'sth wrong with him?", he asked.

" He's weally sick. Gwanny won't let him outta bed because of it", Elmer explained.

His big brother radar flashed immediately and Daffy could've sworn if he wasn't sitting, he would've toon-sped over to Bugs' burrow in a flash.

Daffy's eyes flickered to X-2 to check on the martian's sanity. No doubt is he traumatized by the whole endeavor.

" You okay there bowling ball?", Daffy called out to the martian.

" Where do those hammers come from?", X-2 asked.

" Don't questhion it", Daffy replied.

" Do you know this squirt, Daff?", Yosemite asked.

" Yeah... he's a... acquaintance", Daffy said shrugging as he went over to help pull X-2 to his feet.

" Is everything alright down there?"

Foghorn, Yosemite and Elmer turned to the direction of the stairs where the voice came from.

" Everything'sth fine. It'sth sthafe to come down", Daffy replied.

Tyr'ahnee walked down the stairs and looked in surprise at the damage of Dodger's lounge and the new arrivals.

Foghorn whistled quietly as he leaned into Daffy's side," Who's that, I say, who's that tall glass of fine wine there, Daff?", he asked.

" Fellast, this is Queen Tyr'ahnee of Marsth and that sthort sthack of pancakesth over there isth Commander X-2", Daffy explained.

" They're mawtians?", Elmer said quietly.

Daffy nodded. Tyr'ahnee and X-2 expected the earthlings to start screaming or fainting at the reveal of Martians existence, but what they didn't expect was the playful grins on the Loonies' faces.

" Wait until Marvin sees this", Foghorn snickered," The boy's gonna, I say, have a double take.

" You're not surprised?", X-2 said aloud.

" We've seen weiwder things in ouw lives", Elmer said casually shrugging.

Tyr'ahnee raised an eyebrow at the hunter's nonchalance.

" You'll understhand when ya meet Marvin", Daffy said dismissively.

" Foghorn! Foghorn!"

Miss Prissy Hen ran inside the house, with a nervous expression and a twitchy hand movement. She was twitching so much she didn't even notice Daffy's presence, which annoyed the duck greatly.

" Woah there, what's got your feathers in a cushion, Prissy?", Foghorn said placing his hands on the frail hen's shoulders.

" Hazel and Wile found three weird-lookin' men on the desert border", Prissy replied quickly.

" Oh geez", Daffy groaned, already knowing who she was talking about.

" Lola called in a family meeting, we'll have to clean- what happened?!", Prissy exclaimed as she finally noticed the state of the lounge.

" It's a very very, I say, very long story hon'. But on the bright side, Daffy's back!", Foghorn said moving aside to reveal Daffy, who waved at Prissy awkwardly.

Prissy clutched her head as a headache erupted," Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much gin this morning", she muttered crazily," Or otherwise I might've thought this was the real Daffy in front of me".

Daffy walked over to Prissy with a calm smile on his face before he squashed her with his mallet. Tyr'ahnee was about to scream before she noticed Prissy pop back up with stars around her head.

" Oh my...", she said in shock.

" Keep ya tearsth for Bugsth' place. Stho, what'sth thisth I hear about a family meeting..."

XXX

Darkness surrounded Cadet as he felt himself sitting upright and tied tightly to a chair. He tried reaching for the knot of the rope but he couldn't feel it.

" Wakey wakey, Pinky!"

Cadet opened his eyes to find a brown mouse wearing a large Mexican hat on his head grinning up at him mischieviously.

" 'Though you're not quite pink, man. Maybe, peach or cream... I don't know anymore", the mouse said before hopping off of Cadet's lap.

" W-Where... am I?", Cadet said as he looked at his surroundings.

" Wow you got the stutter!", the mouse said impressed before his expression changed to playful," But ya lack the memories and everything else. You, my dear friend, are definitely not the Pinky I know".

" Who are you?", Cadet asked.

" I asked you first!", the mouse sang.

" N-n-no y-you didn't", Cadet argued.

" Well I meant to. Name's Speedy Gonzalez, the fastest mouse in Mexico AND ToonTown", Speedy said with a smirk that strangely reminded him of his captain," Now answer my question".

" Y-You never asked a question!", Cadet said in frustration.

Speedy rolled his eyes," Well if ya want to be boring. What's your name, Peachy? Nah, doesn't have the same effect..", he muttered.

" Cadet"

" Well, 'Cadet', you're in the home of a legendary toon, amigo. You should be lucky, not everyone gets to see the burrow of the famous Bugs Bunny!", Speedy said dramatically.

Cadet blinked, causing Speedy to frown deeply.

" Please, por favor, do not tell me that you do not know who the famous Bugs Bunny is!", Speedy said shocked.

Cadet shook his head. He didn't know who the mouse was talking about, but the name seemed vaguely familiar, like it occurred in some of Dodger's rants.

Speedy gulped fearfully. If the pig didn't know who Bugs Bunny was then there was something definitely wrong.

" Oi Speedy! What you doing with that intruder?"

Cadet shuddered as a burly man stepped into the room and sneered down at him. His slick, dirty black hair was a mess and it seemed his beard hadn't been tended to in months.

Nasty Canasta glared down at the pig in distrust. Despite being a villain on television, Nasty was a okay toon to be around with, just don't get on his bad side.

He had his qualms about having the intruders be held in Bugs' burrow, especially with the rabbit sick and practically helpless. But it was arranged last minute and Bugs had the toon-proof rope.

" What can I say? I was curious. They said one of them looked like Porky. I had to come see for myself", Speedy said as he hopped off Cadet's lap into Nasty's waiting hand.

" Hardly an excuse small one", Nasty growled.

The door opened again and a large red monster carried in the two thrashing men into the room. The men, who turned out to be Star Johnson and Dr IQ, were thrown onto the floor at either side of Cadet.

" You're going to regret that", Johnson said as he glared at the monster.

Gossamer let out a deep chuckle that shook Cadet to his core. The monster walked over to the corner of the room, where the agents couldn't see him but could tell he was there. Soon, the room started to fill up immensely with different toons from Tweety to Hubie to Penelope Pussycat and Marc Anthony.

And they all glared at the agents with distrust.

Emma Webster, or lovingly known as Granny, stepped foward and stared down at the men and pig.

" Now don't we have a trio of fine men in the room with us boys", Granny said sweetly while her grin was vicious.

" Please ma'am, we mean no harm. We were only trying to find a way out", IQ said calmly while he bit back a shiver. For an old woman, she was intimidating. She could've been perfect for interrogation back at the protectorate.

" Why didn't you go back the way you came in?", Granny asked carefully.

The agents remained silent, thinking back to the Blot whom they had no idea where it was at the moment.

" Why don't we cap 'em alweady, Gwanny?", Tweety asked impatiently.

" Tweety, we don't resort to violence unnecessarily", Granny said.

" Is there someone other than you that may be in charge, ma'm?", Johnson asked.

" Why? Don't think we women are intimidating enough?", Granny said as she gave him a stink eye while the female toons around growled.

" N-N-No. Not at all, ma'am. But we'd like to speak with the leader of this entourage", Johnson said," We'd like to negotiate".

Granny's gray eyes searched Johnson's brown for the longest of time. Then, she sighed, breaking their gaze.

" Lola dear", Granny said turning to the female rabbit at the door," Go fetch Bugs. It seems like these hoodlums would rather speak to him than to me".

" Bad move there, mi amigos", Speedy whispered," Bugs is vicious".

Lola came back with another rabbit whose arm she was clutching tightly.

Cadet's eyes widened at the tall gray hare who's gaze was directed at the floor. But even from the floor, Cadet could see the hare grinning madly. Then, the hare looked up and Cadet couldn't tear his gaze away from those blue eyes that showed off his madness, his craziness, his lunacy. The hare grinned much more widely as he met the pig's stare.

For a moment, the image of Duck Dodgers replaced the hare in the agents' sight. Their grins were uncannily similar.

" Eh... what's up docs"

End of Chapter 6

 **People, Bugs has arrived! And the first thing the agents noticed was that he reminded them of Dodgers. How ironic. Remember to Read and Review and have a good day/night. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home

Chapter 7: Welcome Home

Star Johnson would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the Dodgers-sized hare opposite him. Deep blue eyes were suddenly replaced with forest green and Johnson felt like the first time he formally met Duck Dodgers.

 _Johnson walked with purpose in the Protectorate base. He was called in by the President himself for a special task. He was proud and excited that the President had requested his assistance. He wondered what was in store for him_.

 _He passed by other agents of the Protectorate who looked at him jealously. All he did was smile and continue walking towards the President's office_.

 _But he never knew the moment he stepped through those doors, he would become those jealous agents_.

" _Ahh, Star Johnson. The Protectorate's greatest captain of the stars. Thank you for coming", Mr President said_.

" _It was my pleasure Mr President", Johnson said," So what's my mission?_ ".

" _Your mission is here already, Johnson. IQ, bring him in!", Mr President yelled_.

 _Dr IQ High stepped into the room nervously and behind him_...

 _Was a naked duck_.

 _Johnson raised an eyebrow at the situation. He didn't understand what his mission was, was he protect the President or IQ, and who was that duck_?

" _Ah, there he is", Mr President said getting up from his seat_.

 _Johnson fiddled with his fingers nervously with excitement. The president was coming towards him. He readied himself for some praise_...

... _And then the President just walked right past him towards the duck_.

" _Oh my lord, look at him! Completely healthy and alive! Well done, IQ. I think this is one fit for the field", Mr President said as he looked at the duck, who blankly stared at the man with disinterest_.

 _Johnson was taken back by the duck's behavior. This was the President of Earth, whom people rarely get to see. How dare that duck just react with nonchalance_.

" _What's going on here?", Johnson asked impatiently, the duck working on his nerves_.

" _Oh yes, Johnson you're here. I forgot", Mr President said as he shook with excitement," Remember that experiment we were doing to release a subject from the ice"_.

" _It's cryogenic sleep, Mr President", IQ said correctly_.

" _Whatever IQ", the President snapped before continuing," Anyway. The experiment was proven a success! In fact, the subject we released is right here. Captain Star Johnson... meet Duck Dodgers"_.

 _The duck in question finally looked at Johnson. The captain expected fear... maybe amazement. Especially since he was twice the duck's size. But what he wasn't expecting this_.

" _Great, another boysthcout. What isth it with you people and leotardsth?", Dodgers said as he judged Johnson's uniform_.

 _Johnson and IQ was taken back in surprise while the President laughed_.

" _Boy, he sure is a funny one! I like him. Good thing we're keeping him", Mr President said, confusing Johnson further," Speaking of your mission, Johnson- actually... it's not really a mission but you can think of it as_ _one!_ ".

" _What's going on, sir?", Johnson asked_.

" _Duck Dodgers here, will be a new agent for the Protectorate and I want you to help him", Mr President explained_.

 _This confused Johnson further. Dodgers rolled his eyes and spoke up_.

" _Apparently, I'm sthupposthed to be getting a cadet? And a sthip... and that horrendousthly tight uniform", Dodgers listed off as he looked at IQ for confirmation_.

" _What? You're making him a captain!", Johnson exclaimed_.

 _He was more than angry at the arrangement. It took him years from working as a Cadet to finally become Captain and this... duck got it handed to him on a silver platter_.

" _B-But what about training? He can't just be a captain!", Johnson argued_.

" _He'll learn while he works. It's called a learnership", Mr President said_.

" _But-"_

" _We're a man down, Johnson. Casey isn't coming back. We need Dodgers if those Martians start up again", Mr President explained sternly_.

" _Martiansth?", Dodgers said_.

 _Johnson didn't miss the excitement in Dodgers' voice. Why would he be excited, martians were dangerous_.

" _So first thing, find Dodgers a cadet. Dodgers chooses who he wants and his first pick will be his permanent cadet. Understood?", Mr President asked_.

 _Johnson sighed in defeat," Understood sir", he said_.

" _Good. I really didn't want to start a fight with one of my best agents. Come IQ, we've got things to discuss", Mr President said ushering Johnson out of his while Dodgers casually followed_.

 _There was silence in the air between Dodgers and Johnson. Neither said anything. Johnson glanced at Dodgers who was glaring holes into floor beneath them_.

 _Then Dodgers snorted," If you're the best agent then I don't want to see the worst one"_.

 _Johnson clenched his jaw and grabbed hold of Dodgers' scruff and pulled him to Johnson's eye level. Dodgers merely yelped before returning to a calm state_.

" _Look here, just because you got everything handed to you on a silver platter does not mean things will be easy here. Being an agent is difficult, and working with me is difficult. So don't think you can outbest me little duck_ ".

 _Normal people would've shivered and pee in their pants. Johnson had gotten many clues from interrogations with his size and intimidating personality. But this duck... remained calm as if he wasn't scared at all. In fact, he started to grin. And then that grin turned into a laugh_.

" _You're funny, bub. A real comedian! Ever done comedy before in your life, kid? Because you'd be a riot at the clubs, big guy", Dodgers said as he got out of Johnson's grip," Oh... and by the way..._ ".

 _Johnson was ripped to the floor by the duck's surprisingly strong arm, bringing him to Dodgers' eye level. It was there Johnson had noticed something different about Dodgers_.

 _There was lunacy in the duck's eyes. A boatload of insanity and utter craziness. And a pinch of intelligence mixed with madness_.

" _If you grab me like that again, I'll cave ya sthkull stho far into ya body, no one will know whether that'sth ya phalangesth or fracturesth of ya sthkull. Got it, bub?", Dodgers said with a glare_.

" _Got it", Johnson said gulping_.

" _Good!", Dodgers said with a mad grin," Now c'mon bub, let'sth go find me a cadet"_.

 _That was the last time Dodgers ever threatened him in a brutal manner, and he was thankful for that. He didn't like that look in the duck's eyes. At least he knew one thing_.

 _That duck was **daft**_.

" Oi bub. It's not polite to stare doc"

Johnson snapped out of his daze to see Bugs staring at him questioningly. Why is it that whenever he looked at the hare, Dodgers was sitting right there with the same expression.

" Got something on ya mind, doc?", Bugs asked.

" You remind me of one of my colleagues", Johnson blurted out.

" Johnson", IQ hissed.

" Hold ya spit, lightbulb. I'd like to hear what the boyscout's got to say", Bugs hissed at IQ before turning to Johnson," Continue. What's ya 'colleague' like?".

" C-C-Cap'n Dodgers", Cadet spoke up.

This was his first time speaking since the hare arrived. He was basking in the hare's familiarity to his captain and avoiding the stares of the others around him. Even though Bugs was speaking to IQ majority of the time, all eyes were on Cadet, even Bugs had glanced once in a while at the pig, which unnerved him greatly.

" What?", Speedy spoke up.

" H-He's like my C-C-Cap'n", Cadet stuttered out.

" And ya captain's name is Dodgers...", Bugs said.

" That stupid duck. Why did we even split up?", Johnson said scowling.

" Wait, did you sthay 'duck'?!", Sylvester asked.

Everyone looked at Bugs who was frozen in his seat. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes looking above at the ceiling and beyond that. His eyes watered, causing him to close them and look away. He wasn't going to let these maroons see him cry.

He let out a shaky breath," Dodgers... Like as in... Duck Dodgers...", he asked.

" Y-Y-Yes? D-Do you know him?", Cadet asked.

He didn't get an answer. The hare still looked at the ground. Everyone was silent. Then, the smallest sound of singing came from the rabbit.

" _Overture... Curtain... Lights..._ "

XXX

Tyr'ahnee couldn't believe the levels of friendliness she was experiencing.

After the folks around her found out she was in the clear with Dodgers, or Daffy as they called him, they were quite hospitable with her and X-2, who too was struggling to grasp their friendliness and utter nonchalance at the fact they were Martians.

In truth, earthlings never did treat them kindly. Even during the time of the first treaty, there were riots. The only earthlings to actual treat them with real kindness and nonchalance was Dodgers when he was off-duty. He treated them as if they were individuals of the same kind, he didn't mind their presence and wasn't afraid of them at all. In fact, Tyr'ahnee had believed Dodgers wouldn't have sabotaged the pens the first time. But he did, and that had hurt her greatly.

Why did he do it? She wanted to know now more than ever. It wasn't fair that he had to hurt her and her people like that.

" So toots, we see ya eyin' our big brother over there", Foghorn said quietly," I'm not sure what he was doin' at wherever he met you lovely folks, but I can tell he's smitten with you too".

Tyr'ahnee was taken back. Dodgers, smitten with her, she had never heard such a preposterous thing.

" How would you know?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" Because, I say, I know my brother. And we Looney Tunes, we have a special way of showin' our ladies that we care. And he's showin' all the signs", Foghorn said teasingly.

Tyr'ahnee looked at Dodgers, who she swore for a second was staring at her before his head snapped forward again.

" You'we making it pwetty obvious", Elmer said with a smirk.

" Sthup up, Elmer", Daffy muttered.

Daffy paused midstep. He could hear something, feel something beneath him. Then he heard it. The sound of someone singing. Someone he was very familiar with.

His singing was so sad in Daffy's mind. And then, he got an idea. An idea that would make for a very dramatic entrance.

" _Thisth isth it, the night of nightsth_ "

Tyr'ahnee paused when she heard Dodgers singing. Despite the lisp, he had a decent singing voice.

" _No more rehearsthing or nursthing a part-_ "

" _-We know every part by heart_ "

" That's C-C-Cap'n Dodgers", Cadet whispered excitedly.

" How do you know?", IQ asked.

" H-H-He sings this song a lot while in the shower. K-Kinda stuck in my head now", Cadet explained.

" _Overture, Curtain, Lights. This is it. We'll hit the heights_ ", Bugs sang.

" _And oh what heightsth we'll hit!_ "

The voice was haunting for the Looney Tunes. The lisp wanted to make some of them, even Gossamer and Nasty cry. Wile was bawling and Road Runner grew excited. Speedy looked up in hope, he hoped that really was Daffy... for Bugs' sake.

" _On with the show, This is it_ "

There was silence and Bugs felt his heart crack a little. He knew he wasn't hallucinating because he knew everyone else heard the singing. But the silence was agonising. But then...

The door creaked as it was opened.

Daffy Duck stood in the doorway, facing what once was his past but his true present. Everyone had started to cry a little when they saw him.

Bugs got up from his chair and made his way over to Daffy. Daffy walked over with purpose as he met his little brother in the middle of the room.

" Daff... Daffy", Bugs choked out.

Daffy smiled," I'm sorry I missed ya birthday", he said sadly, opening his arms for a hug.

Bugs tackled him, but Daffy still maintained balance. He could tell he was sick, which had broke Daffy's heart a little. But what mattered now was that he was here, he would fix this fractured family of his.

Starting with Bugs.

" _And oh what heightsth we'll hit. On with the show, This is it_ "

End of Chapter 7

 **This is a freaking rollercoaster of emotions in this chapter. Guys, Bugs and Daffy are finally reunited and the reunion is sweet and salty because of the tears**.

\- **I don't know how Johnson and Dodgers officially met in canon, so I decided to make my own idea on how they met. I might do the same thing with Cadet and X-2, I'm not sure about IQ but we'll see how everything goes. I'm pretty sure the first time Tyr'ahnee and Dodgers formally met was in 'The trial of Duck Dodgers' but I might bring about a different first meeting**...

\- **Daffy was sent into cryogenic sleep around the time of Bugs' birthday (hence the I'm sorry I missed your birthday** )

\- **I love the Bugs Bunny show and the factor that Bugs and Daffy do a duet for the intro. I've decided 'This is it' was their song and if Daffy sings it, Bugs will just know and sing along**.

- **Daffy can tell the Looney Tunes are suffering separation issues (he probably noticed Porky nor Marvin weren't there). It's now his soleful duty to put the family back together**.

 **Forgive me for the OOCness of the toons. It's supposed to be a super emotional moment. Remember to read and review and I hope you have a nice day/night. Bye**!


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update, and on top of that, a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. But I think I found a way to make it up to you guys in the last scene.** **Remember to review and I hope you enjoy**

.

Chapter 8: Introductions

IQ High had seen many instances of people becoming a totally different person in the presence of others. But Duck Dodgers was one he never imagined would exist.

Egotistical, dim-witted but tactical genius, open-book but mysterious Duck Dodgers who never had a soft side even for the Cadet, was hugging this hare, who IQ finally noticed look gravely sick. The duck was stroking the top of his head gently, whispering words he never thought the duck would say so softly and even CRYING.

He glanced at Johnson and Cadet who too were taken back by the sudden display, especially Johnson.

" I thought you were gone fer good", Bugs mumbled.

Daffy chuckled dryly," The universe can't separate Daffy Duck from stardom. You know I'm too stubborn to accept defeat", he said playfully.

Bugs laughed," Eh, ain't that the truth. Lovely to see you never changed that much since you left", he said wrapping his arm around Daffy's neck for support.

" C-C-Cap'n? A-A- little h-h-hel- assistance", Cadet called out.

Dodgers grinned," Cadet! There you are!", he exclaimed.

" You know these maroons, Daff?", Bugs said pointing at the agents.

" Yep, I work with them! The pig's a friend of mine and my cadet", Daffy explained.

" Alright then", Bugs said before turning to Gossamer," Eh doc, mind releasin' 'em, they're in the clear".

Gossamer stepped towards them and slashed at the ropes with his claws, immediately releasing the agents.

" Thank you", IQ said rubbing his wrist.

" Your welcome", Bugs said curtly.

" -And they're not the only friends he brought along!", Foghorn yelled boisterously as he pushed Tyr'ahnee and X-2 inside.

Everyone's eyes were now on the martians, who froze as everyone stared at them.

" They look like something out of Game of Thwones", Tweety commented.

" Tyr'ahnee, Bowling Ball, eh what the heck, IQ, Cadet and Boyscout... meet Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes, my siblings", Daffy said.

" All of them... are your siblings", X-2 said as he looked around him at the different animals around him.

" Well Granny's more of an aunt but I'll expand on that later", Daffy said waving the question off," Fellas, you guys know those three but lemme introduce to ya to Commander X-2 and Queen Tyr'ahnee of Mars".

The two were surprised Dodgers had used their titles during their introduction, full on expecting their embarrassing nicknames as well.

" Your majesty", Bugs said bowing respectfully," I... am really sorry for anything Daffy may have broken while he was... wait... where were you?!".

The Looney Tunes mumbled amongst themselves as they stared at Daffy questionably.

Daffy chuckled nervously," It's a long sthory", he said.

Lola passed a chair on to Bugs to sit on before he collapsed.

" We have time", he said.

" Dodgers, should we really be telling them the truth?", Johnson stressed.

" They can handle it. I know my sthibsth", Dodgers reasoned.

" We can. So spill. Where were ya these last six years?", Bugs asked as he sipped a glass of water Tweety handed to him.

" Well ya sthee, Bugsthy. I got trapped in sthome ice for 3 centuriesth until Lightbulb over there got me out. Since then, I've really become my Duck Dodgers of the 24 and 1/2 century persona", Daffy explained.

There was silence in the room. The future group were expecting laughs of disbelief or even scrutiny. But we know the Looney Tunes.

" Wile... did you not check the future?", Bugs asked suddenly.

The coyote sheepishly shook his head before signing," Oops".

Bugs facepalmed while the rest of them roared in laughter. Even Dodgers was snickering at the small mistake.

" Wait, you believe him?!", Johnson exclaimed.

" Well... he has no reason to lie to us, and it's much more believable than him running away to the circus and marrying a bearded lady and had bearded kids with her", Lola said shrugging with a grin.

" Not one of his best lies", Yosemite coughed.

" Had the thought of him being dead ever occur to any of you?", IQ asked.

There was a heavy silence in the air, hesitation thick in the air. Daffy looked at the others expectantly, hoping one of them would say something.

" We... I think we'd know if he were dead", Bugs said.

IQ frowned," That wouldn't make much sense", he said.

Some of the Looney Tunes twitched when they heard that. Bugs frowned deeply," Daff, I think ya friends don't know what they're talkin' about", he said.

Daffy shook his head," The futuresth a WHOLE LOT different Bugsthy little brother", he said before a smile came on his face," Why don't we get all of ya comfortable? I wanna hear what I missed these last couple of years".

" I think I can update you on the trend", Lola said guiding him and Bugs away to the living room, the others following blindly following them while few remained behind.

Tyr'ahnee felt Prissy hook an arm around her own," C'mon, might as well learn a little about us and Daffy", she said before dragging her out of the room, the future gang following after curiously.

Tyr'ahnee admired the decor of the burrow, for something she imagined would be small and dirty, it was certainly quite extravagant and large. She admitted, it may have actually looked better than Dodgers, despite the similar earthy tone both homes give off.

" How does the ventilation even work?", IQ asked.

" Don't question it", Prissy said.

They reached the living room, the entrance of the burrow right above them. Tyr'ahnee didn't get the chance to admire the feeling put into the home before but it all surprisingly took her breath away.

She eyed the photos that hung on the wall, slipping out of Prissy's grip to get a closer look. It was Dodgers and Bugs, smiling as they stood on either side of a portly human man who smiled proudly at the camera, with a 'Happy Birthday Dad' scrawled messily at the corner.

" So his father is a human, but his siblings are of various other species", X-2 questioned

" How would that even work?", Johnson muttered walking past.

He wasn't enjoying this little reunion at all. The Blot may not be a threat anymore, according to Dodgers or Daffy as they call him, but Z-9 and Darkstar could have followed them to this time and could be planning their next move.

He looked towards Dodgers, who sat and listened quite attentively to the canary who had seated himself on the back of the couch, a feeling of anger striking like a match.

Suddenly, a memory popped up.

 **The duck was opinionated, that was what Johnson was sure of**.

 **Throughout the tour of the Protectorate, the duck had made his distaste and rare interest clear, especially to him. Comments and insults flew out of his beak with an annoying lisp**.

 **The last area they were heading towards was the cadet training centre, where Dodgers would choose his trusty right-hand man to help him on all his mission. Johnson was relieved he was beyond done with being a cadet**.

" **Now Dodgers, choosing a cadet is an important decision, the one you choose will stick to you until they die or betray your home planet. After that, the Protectorate chooses one for you. And trust me, you don't want a cadet that disagrees with you all the time. Protocols and such should be-** "

 **It was only after a short while did Johnson notice Dodgers' absence, a small spark of anger igniting in him. Ten minutes had passed until Dodgers came back, this time, with a small, chubby young pig**.

" **I want thisth one** "

 **Then the spark only grew to a flame**.

Dodgers had never listened with such a attention. Not even Cadet or IQ could keep the duck from zoning off to a distant world or just blatantly falling asleep during a speech.

Speaking of Cadet.

He stood looking the photos with Tyr'ahnee and X-2, glancing once and a while at his captain before something caught his eye.

On a table was a photo of his captain, standing proudly next to a short creature who looked happily at the camera. Cadet picked the picture up and looked closely, his eyes not believing what they were seeing.

" I-I-It c-can't be...", Cadet murmured.

The creature looked like a Martian.

The creature WAS a Martian!

And it looked exactly like Commander X-2.

The sound of someone sliding down the hole towards the burrow alerted everyone of a newcomer. The Looney Tunes didn't look in the direction of the entrance even though the newcomer was arriving.

" S'probably Marvin", Sylvester saod shrugging," Porky's not coming until next week".

The future gang, although they would never admit it, were curious about this 'Marvin' everyone keeps mentioning about, especially Tyr'ahnee and X-2.

Something told them that this might knock everything they ever knew out of proportion.

Someone landed squarely on the feet as they emerged from the entrance, green helmet obstructing their view of the newcomer's face until he stood up.

" Greetings fellow siblings of mi-", Marvin froze as his eyes landed Tyr'ahnee and X-2, who were too frozen in shock.

" Marvin!", Daffy said boisterous.

" Daffy?!"

End of Chapter 8

 **It's rushed, so so rushed but at least it's out. I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will hopefully come soon (pray writer's block won't be an ass). See you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Things get more complicated

**It's cold and raining so the best thing I could do was finish this chapter up and take a long nap. Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 9: Things get more complicated

Marvin had received an urgent call from Hazel while he was busy with an old time machine they had recently used.

Marvin had near given up on finding Daffy but a tiny flame was still burning in his heart, telling him to try again. So he did and he did multiple times but his mind kept pressing on. He had long since stopped treating this as a project. It was a mission, a mission to restore order and balance back into the Looney Tunes before the family teeters off the edge. So he pressed on, telling himself that he was doing this all for the family, and not to feed his selfish heart (something that painfully made his drive to get Daffy back harder because Daffy too was selfish many times).

So when Hazel called him to tell him that there was intruders tied up in Bugs' house, which nearly made him blow a gasket because 1. Bugs is sick and is in no condition to fight if those intruders get away and 2. was look at reason 1. Bugs was the closest thing Marvin had left to Daffy and he wasn't about to lose another one of his favourite older brothers. So obviously he would speed over to the forest for Bugs. What wasn't so obvious was what Marvin was greeted with.

Two martians (he was sure they were Martians) stared at him in shock and he stared back. Then there was the more pleasant surprise: Daffy was back and Marvin was too in a state of shock to even remotely say how happy he was. But he saw more unfamiliar faces and immediately panic grew.

And of course, instinct told him to reach for his blaster.

" Nobody move!", Marvin said hissing as he pulled out his evaporator.

" Woah, don't shoot", X-2 said pulling out his own blaster.

" Marvin, it's okay. They're with me", Daffy said softly," Put the blaster away... why don't you give me hug, huh. I missed you a lot, cue ball", Daffy said pushing the blaster down slowly as he hugged Marvin gently.

" But-"

" They're all with me", Daffy murmured.

" You're a martian", X-2 said shocked," How even- how did you-?".

" I should be asking you the same thing", Marvin said glaring suspiciously at X-2," As far as I'm concerned, I am the only male martian of my kind unless... you were made to replace me...", he said, a low hiss coming from him.

If it weren't for Hazel holding Marvin back with her magic, X-2 would've been torn to shreds. Daffy sighed, he knew this would happen. Luckily it wasn't Porky. Toons don't react well when they've found out they've been replaced.

" Marv, X-2 ain't here to replace you. He's Martian from the future where I was for the past couple of years", Daffy explained," So is everyone else that you don't recognize in here".

Marvin sighed," I'd like to say that's illogical but then I remember this is ToonTown and our family we're talking about", he muttered," I need a drink".

Daffy chuckled," Good to see you again, baby bro", he said.

Marvin sent Daffy a similar soft look as he sat down next to Bugs who was near dozing off. Tweety removed the glass from Bugs' grasp, setting it aside before flying over to Daffy.

" I don't think he ate yet", he whispered concerned.

" I'll handle him", Daffy said with a small wink before making his way over to Bugs.

He gently shook him and Bugs' eyes fluttered open, still tired and awfully warm.

" C'mon, Kit, let'sth get ya sthomethin' to eat and then get ya bed", Daffy said patting his arm.

" But my butts asleep", Bugs groaned.

" Then wake it up", Daffy retorted.

Bugs rolled his head back in exasperation and let out a loud groan, making Marvin and others nearby wince before chuckling. This... this entire interaction was warmly familiar and they were glad to have it back.

" C'mon, to bed with you, troublemaker number 2", Daffy said.

" Who's troublemaker number 1?", Bugs asked tiredly.

" I'm insthulted that you even ask that. It'sth me, you maroon", Daffy said as he helped Bugs get to bed.

There was silence before Bugs quietly spoke up," I think I'd make a better troublemaker number 1", he stated.

" Sth'cuse me?!"

The rest of the light-hearted argument was carried on beyond the hallway where the rest of them couldn't even hear what they were saying anymore. Two loud bangs signalled the two were in the room at last.

There was a small, awkward silence between the Looney Tunes and the Future gang, mainly because Daffy; or Dodgers as the latter calls him was a barrier between the two totally different groups. Now that he's gone, they are now forced to face each other.

" So...", Tweety started.

" So...", IQ said twiddling his fingers.

" How'd you all meet?", Granny asked interested.

" Well, I... was the one who released Dodgers- uh... Daffy from cryogenic sleep and had him integrated into the Galactic Protectorate", IQ explained.

" Wait... Dodgers... as in Duck Dodgers?", Marvin questioned.

" Yes", IQ answered.

Marvin snorted," Of course. He suddenly goes to the future and he decides he's going to use Duck Dodgers as a codename", he said.

" Is there a significance behind the name?", Tyr'ahnee asked curiously.

" Yes there is, your majesty. Alright, who of you know where Bugs keeps all the copies of our cartoon?", Marvin asked.

" All the copies are at the Looniversity", Lola explained," And I doubt either of us want to take a glimpse at the film vault to see where Daffy's cartoons are".

" You're going to show us a cartoon?", X-2 said with a raised brow.

" Yes. That one specifically. It was called 'Duck Dodgers in the 24 and 1/2 century' starring Daffy Duck featuring Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian", Lola explained.

" Our father directed the short and Daffy loved the idea of being a space captain from the future. I think Duck Dodgers was his favourite role out of everything he did", Marvin explained," I think that was also the very first time I worked with Daffy on set".

" So he WAS an actor", X-2 said eyes widened.

" Yes. And a very good one at that. Taught most of us everything he knew about showbiz and comedy that we needed", Yosemite said speaking up.

" That ra- Bugs... as well?", Johnson asked.

" Nah, Daffy was still too young back then. Sure, made a lot of films but was an amateur compared to Mickey Mouse", Miss Prissy stated.

" Is Mickey good?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" Is Mickey good?! IS MICKEY GOOD?!", Speedy exclaimed," Mickey is practically one of the pioneers of my beloved home. He's one of the many reasons why we still exist!", he said.

" But you would know that... if Mickey was still alive in the future", Granny said in a grave tone.

There was a sense of dread amongst the Looney Tunes. If Mickey isn't even known in the future, what were the odds that they were.

The future gang didn't understand the dread that was travelling amongst the Looney Tunes. But the gang knew they had chant the subject immediately.

" So how are you all related to each other?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" Most of us are siblings, but Goopy is a distant cousin and Honey is our mother. She's not here at the moment, running a few errands but she'll be here tonight. Also Gabby's our cousin too", Marvin explained.

" D-Do you have d-d-different fathers or a-a-adoption?", Cadet asked curiously.

The Looney Tunes looked amongst each other, as if quietly discussing the matter with their eyes. They were deciding how they should answer that.

" Diffewent fathers, I guess", Elmer said shrugging.

" But if I recall this correctly, Bugs was adopted by Daffy's father after his 'real' father abandoned him at the studio", Granny said thoughtfully.

" Really? Because I could've sworn their smiles look exactly the same", Johnson said with a frown.

" You better believe it. 'Cause if this was Daffy talking, he wouldn't be talking at all", Speedy said," He hates bringing up his papa".

" Why?", X-2 wondered.

" Beats us. According to Bugs, Daffy loved Mr Avery with majority of his heart, just like he did. Mr Avery was stern but loving man when it came to his kids. And he was creative as well. Never was there a cartoon that didn't blow the audience away", Lola explained picking up the photo the martians were staring at earlier," I wish I got to meet him. He died back in the 80s. I barely even met my mom or dad before I got shoved here. At least you guys got to bond with them".

The Looney Tunes smiled sadly at Lola.

" On the bright side, you met Chuck", Prissy said happily.

" Chuck hated me"

" Chuck hates everybody and everything when it doesn't go his way. It's just the way he was", Granny said," Remember 'Who framed Roger Rabbit?'. I believe he was at his most unreasonable during that time".

" Very true", Marvin groaned.

" If it's any conciliation Lols, I think Tex would've liked ya"

Everyone turned to the hallway to find Bugs and Daffy smiling cheekily at the crowd, the duck with an empty bowl in hand.

" Aren't you supposed to be in bed, young buck?", Granny scolded.

" We were interested in the conversation", Bugs said defensively.

" By the way, X-2, I can sthee the cogsth turning in your head. I'm not telling you my age", Daffy said.

" Bugs, go back to bed", Granny ordered.

" He can't", Daffy said, his expression more grave than ever

" Why not?", Elmer asked.

The sound of the doorbell alerted everyone, Bugs headed over to the speaker casually. He pressed the button before speaking.

" State your business, doc", Bugs said seriously.

The speaker came to life as a voice emitted from it.

" Mr Bunny, it's the studio executives"

Bugs turned to everyone, the Looney Tunes' face moved from confused to horror.

" Oh biscuits"

" What's going on?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

" It seems our 'owners' caught wind of your arrival. We're going to play a little game of hide the newcomers and a new game of 'Keep the exects away from Daffy"

End of Chapter 9

 **I'm trying to gather my wits together after writing this. I've been planning the actual plot this whole winter holiday (3 weeks to be exact). I've had several other stories that need updating but I'm going to have this story prioritised by end of August for the latest.** **Because trust me, I hate updating late just as much as you guys do.**

 **\- Some of the relationships have been changed due to the fact I'm liking that sort of direction. Honey (from Bosko's cartoons) is now granted with the title 'Mother of All Looney Tunes' and Bosko is 'That one uncle that flirts with Mom'. Gabby Goat is a cousin due to being created by Ub Iwerks (I didn't want them to be related to Mickey).**

 **\- One day, there's gonna be a chapter where the Future gang (that's what I'm calling them now) is all gonna sit down and watch Daffy's cartoons.**

 **\- Daffy's got a reason for not talking about Tex but it's not necessarily a good one**

 **\- You guys might wait a while for Porky to pop in.**


	10. Chapter 10: Annoyances

**I'm sorry for being away so long. So I hereby grant you all a new chapter.**

Chapter 10: Annoyances

There were not many people in the world Daffy Duck despised.

Despite the cartoons, he was a relatively calm duck, who never took his enemies seriously. He was a lover of fun. He essentially made Looney Tunes and Warner Cartoons stand out from the likes of Disney and Universal. But even then, those types of enemies were some of his closest friends. The piano duel between him and Donald didn't start out of nowhere, after all.

But if there was a certain group of people Daffy hated, it was the studio executives. They were the one thing Daffy was grateful he lost when he was in the future.

They annoyed him endlessly. Have people draw up work schedules that is so piled up and messy, it'll leave your mind scrambled. They made him hate what he loved the most as a young duckling and that was acting. They ruined acting for him with their ungodly hours of filming and parties that force you to wear clothes.

And he knew what would happen if they found out he's here. Looking at his siblings, they're far too relaxed for toons at hard work, meaning they've been held off from work due to him going missing. Although Bugs did seem much more stressed, which could've been the reason he's so ill currently. If the executives found him here, they'd force them and him right back into work.

Daffy shivered at the thought of the amount of projects that must have piled up over the decade.

Perhaps that's the reason Bugs is so sick-

" X-2, sthop messin' with the A/C", Daffy hissed," I'm tryin' to listhen".

They were currently locked in the dining room, which was conveniently, for the moment, out of earshot from the lounge.

" This is the air conditioning?", X-2 said," So primitive".

" It'sth the 21sth century. What did you expect?", Daffy replied before letting out a frustrated sigh," I can't hear a word they're sthaying".

" Just out of curiosity, Dodgers, why aren't out there with them?", IQ asked.

" Becausthe they'll force me and my family to go back to work", Daffy replied frustrated," I think I heard Plotz...".

" H-H-How c-can you be so sure?", Cadet asked.

" Independence Day. Future Independence Day is different from nowadays Independence Day. Meaning that they're for different reasons and I got a feeling I know why", was all Daffy said before the door opened to reveal Tweety.

" Sowwy, I needed a break or otherwise I'd break my mallet out", Tweety said exhausted as he flew in, closing the door behind him.

" Who'sth all there?", Daffy asked.

" Thaddeus Plotz and a bunch of guys from the front office of Time Warner", Tweety said.

Daffy groaned," Plotz? You'd think they'd boot him out after Animaniacs", he said exasperated.

Tweety clicked his tongue," 'Apparently', he's a good addition to the board, they said", he said rolling his eyes," Honestly, Coal would've been a better executive than Plotz. At weast her business skills are legit".

" Coal'sth apart of the CE. Even if sthe's a better businesstbwoman, the sthudio ain't gonna have her with them in fear of risthking their image", Daffy said bitterly," How isth Coal by the way?".

" Eh, she lost her house few years back, been living with Mom ever since, doing the cleaning, literally doing anything she can to not seem like a nuisance to Mom", Tweety said," But you know Mom, too sweet for her own good. But Coal's pretty stubborn about earning her keep so you can imagine how that goes".

Daffy nodded, knowing exactly what would happen.

" You could've given her my housthe, y'know", Daffy said.

" THAT was the plan but Coal said no. Besides, I think she's much more comfortable around Mom anyway", Tweety said as he settled in a fruit bowl, taking a huge bite of an apple, much to the future gang's shock.

Daffy sighed, leaning back against the door to listen in, hoping everything would be fine on the other side.

XXX

" Absolutely not. No. We are not recreating my big brother", Bugs argued.

Bugs shared a similar opinion on executives as Daffy. But this level of hate started to grow beyond Daffy when that suggestion was made.

Thaddeus Plotz sat uncomfortably as several Looney Tunes started growling angrily at the mere suggestion.

" Bugs, I completely understand. Daffy was a huge part of your life-"

" Daffy's the reason I'm even a star", Bugs countered," AND YOU WANNA REPLACE HIM!"

Plotz cowered when the sick rabbit nearly jumped him but thanked the creators that Lola held him back.

" Look, it's been years. We need to accept that Daffy isn't coming back and move on with our lives but most importantly, YOUR careers!", Plotz said as he pulled out a studio document," You signed a lifetime contract with the Warner Bros and I intend to keep it that way. Even if it's remaking a remarkable figure in toon history".

" Well I won't be a part of this! You can fire me for all you like. I'm not doin' this without Daffy!", Bugs said angrily.

" Only an idiot would fire you Mr Bunny. You're the star, the golden boy for our studio. And you won't be without Daffy per say. You'll just have an animated version of him", Plotz explained.

" Like that's better", Bugs muttered before coughing.

Plotz looked at him pitifully. Once upon a time, this rabbit was a strong figure amongst toons. Now he was a broken, sick toon of despair.

" Mr Bunny, please know that I'm trying my best to lengthen your break more. But it's been years. The studio won't accept Daffy as an excuse anymore", Plotz said," You need to let him go".

" I won't let my brother go 'til someone in this town finds a body", Bugs hissed.

Bugs couldn't deny that he was enjoying his little overdramatic tantrum. Plotz was a good toon, but he was butt-kisser towards him and the rest of the family. Willing to do anything to keep everyone, especially him, happy. And if it's more breaks for him, then so be it.

This was the last time, Bugs swore. The next time Plotz would come to beg them to get back to work, Daffy would be right next to him screaming Plotz's ear off for suggesting to recreate him (Bugs had to bite back a chuckle as he imagined the duck complaining about every single minor mistake his recreation toon would have in design.).

' At least we got the real deal right here with us', Bugs thought warmly. It was a great feeling to have the family back together.

Now if only Bugs could get a hold of Porky.

" On another note, the water tower is being sprayed for termites this weekend", Plotz said slowly.

" Lemme guess, you're gonna ask me if the Warners can stay the weekend", Bugs said relaxing onto Lola's lap.

" I promise they'll stay out of hair, Mr Bunny"

" That's the problem, doc. They stay outta my hair, which makes 'em distant, which makes me seem like an abusive toon, which I'm not. To put lightly doc...", Bugs said before yelling," STOP PUTTIN' ME ON THE PEDESTAL IN FRONT OF THE KIDS YOU MAROON! YA CRUSHIN' THEIR SELF-ESTEEM!!".

" O-O-Of course, Mr Bunny", Plotz stuttered.

" Y'know what, bring 'em tomorrow. Headstart on the whole thing. They can stay with Honey and Bosko for the bit until Friday", Bugs said as he drank from his glass.

" I'll see if the three are up to it", Plotz said getting up.

" I'm pretty sure they're always up for it", Lola muttered.

Bugs smirked at his girlfriend's muttering, agreeing with her silently.

" Best be sure to tell the other executives of our extra month break, Plotzy", Bugs said calmly.

" Of course, Mr Bunny. Take care everyone", Plotz said respectfully.

" Bye Mr Plotz", Lola said happily.

When Plotz disappeared up the burrow, everyone sighed in relief, glad that the little act was over.

" Man, wasth that a good warm up", Sylvester said grinning," An extra month free from work".

" Don't get too excited yet. We still got bills to pay", Penelope droned.

" Be happy, mon cherie. At least now we have more time for... you know what?", Pepe whispered.

Penelope nodded, patting the skunk's hand gently.

" Someone go tell Daffy and Tweety the exects are gone", Bugs said as he cuddled into Lola's lap," So soft...", he purred.

" Will do", Foghorn said tiredly.

" Do you need a blanket?", Lola asked.

" No, I'm content here", Bugs said smiling.

Lola snorted," I'm not leaving for a while, am I?", she said.

" Nope", Bugs said happily.

" So clingy", Lola said softly, rolling her eyes in exasperation. The bell rang again," Can I at least see whose up there?".

" Fine", Bugs mumbled," It's probably Mum anyway".

Lola smiled as she got, heading over to the intercom to check who was there.

Meanwhile, Foghorn knocked on the dining room door, expecting a normal conversation, not a pie to the face.

" Oh shoot. Sowwy Foggy, that was meant for Daffy", Tweety said sheepishly.

" If it were aimed for me, why did it him sthquare in the face, eh?", Daffy said.

" It was a warning shot!", Tweety said defensively.

" Sthure, Tweetsth, sthure", Daffy said grinning.

" Are you okay, Foggy?", Tweety asked.

" I've got, I say, I've got pie on my face, brother. Pie! And stale pie that is!", Foghorn said as he wiped the contents off his face easily.

" Sthale pie?! Tweety, I thought we had a understhanding", Daffy said dramatically in mock sadness," I feel stho betrayed".

" Get over it. As if I threw you a pie with the mold still on it", Tweety said rolling his eyes exasperated.

" WHERE THE H-H-HECK DID THAT PIE COME FROM?!", Cadet exclaimed, confused and looking slightly deranged.

The future gang had been stock still during that whole ordeal and Cadet had just vocally screamed out their thoughts.

" Daffy, you really need to tell these folks what's goin' on before we take 'em to the city. I think, I say, the pig's gonna go into cardiac arrest if he meets Taz", Foghorn said.

" I know. I know. I'll tell them everything. Justh get Bugsth and Roadie sthome hearing plugs. There'sth probably gonna be a lot of yelling and cursthing", Daffy said as he beckoned his future friends out of the room.

" Why don't you just tell us now?", X-2 asked.

" Sthome of my sthibsth could fill in the minor detailsth", Daffy said tiredly," While I sthrain Cadet from running off like a REAL loon".

" W-Why would I r-run off l-l-like a lunatic?", Cadet asked.

" Becausthe, kid, we're cart-"

" Daffy?..."

Daffy stopped in his tracks at the sound of that voice. A voice he had since longed to hear. A short black and white furred creature in dusty red and gold stood mouth agape as she and Daffy locked gazes. Her brown eyes were still as warm as the sun as the day he last saw them. Such a beautiful honey brown colour. Definitely suited her name.

" Hey Mom", Daffy said sheepishly.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Mother knows best

**Sorry for the long wait again.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mother knows Best

First brothers, now a mother?!

The future gang stared jaws open at Duck Dodgers on his knees as this short woman practically assaulted his face with kisses.

IQ remembered Dodgers mentioning his mother from time to time, in a usual dismissive or casual tone. However, there was a time, according to Psy, where Dodgers would let a small smile slip onto his face. That day was the first and the last slip up Dodgers had ever made in a session.

That day, the files at the Protectorate added in the name 'Honey' as part of Dodger's file.

IQ remembered that day. Dodgers was rather... irritated being a good word... at the sudden questions of his mother that he had completely left the Protectorate that day, going who knows where until he returned smiling and joking around.

But no one was fooled. After that, Honey was never mentioned again.

" Look at you! My darling little black ducklin' is all grown up!", Honey cried.

" Eh heh, you can let go now, Mom", Daffy said nervously.

" Why would I? Do you have any idea how worried I was?", Honey said with a stomp.

Daffy frowned," Sthorry Mom", he said with remorse.

" Oh hush up, sweetums. All that matters is that you're back! And I can have all my babies under one roof!", she squealed," Bosko will be so happy".

Johnson resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the short- dog/monkey woman before him. The Southern accent was barely there but it still grated his ears.

" Also, just for good measure", Honey cooed.

 _WHACK_

Daffy landed on the floor with a thud after a slam on the head from Honey's parasol.

" May I even asthk what that wasth for?", Daffy said groaning.

" Like I said, good measure", Honey said sweetly.

X-2 almost stepped back in surprise with a tiny bit of fear. He wasn't sure what to expect from the mother of Duck Dodgers but he felt as if he should keep his distance from her. Just for a little while.

But unfortunately, this century doesn't seem to comply with hopeful prayers.

" Now someone, please, tell me why there are men in skintight suits and a lady in a videogame-esque warrior outfit before I interrogate them myself", Honey said as she abruptly turned to them.

" You don't think we're your-", X-2 started.

" My children? Oh heavens no, sugar. You may look similar, but I KNOW my sons", Honey said as she sent a sideglance Marvin's way.

" They're from the future, Mum", Bugs explained," That's where Daffy was as well these last few several years".

" Oh, makes sense", Honey hummed.

" How does that make any sense for beings from the 21st Century?", IQ asked incredulously.

Honey raised a brow," Oh hon', it's clear to me that maybe we're the more intelligent ones", she said coyly.

" Yeah right", Johnson muttered.

 _WHACK_

Johnson fell down in surprise. He originally thought Daffy had fallen out of surprise and a moment of weakness.

Turns out, this woman was surprisingly strong.

" Do I hear sass comin' outta your mouth? After my sons happily welcomed you into our domain", Honey hissed.

" They kidnapped us!", Johnson exclaimed.

" Better them than the McDucks. If ol' Scroogey found you in his home, you wouldn't have legs to stand on kid", Honey said poking his chest angrily.

" You've got a lot of strength for an old lady", Johnson blurted.

" And you've got a lot of nerve for a boy scout, bub", Honey growled," You're making poor Clark look bad".

" I-"

" Johnsthon, you're not winnin' thisth", Daffy said tiredly.

" What I want to know is why you all are so nonchalant about Dodgers being in the future?", X-2 said amidst the drama.

" We're toons, we've seen weirder things!", Honey exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence between the different people until Tyr'ahnee spoke up.

" What exactly... is a toon?", Tyr'ahnee asked curiously.

Honey was taken back by the question," Well dollface, we're toons and you're toons. There's not much to it", she answered.

" But w-w-what is it E-E-EXACTLY?", Cadet emphasised.

" We're cartoon charactersth, Cadet", Daffy said with a sigh," Toonsth isth the abbreviation".

" That's impossible!", IQ exclaimed.

" So is pulling a pie from behind your back", Tweety said with a weak grin.

" But we do it. Because there is no logic applied to us. We're different from humans", Lola explained.

" Basically, we're actually magical creatures made from ink, paint et cetera, et cetera, made for the sole purpose of entertaining human beings", Bugs explained," But judgin' by your reactions, things must be very different for you docs".

" So we're just pictures on a silver screen?", Johnson said in disbelief.

" Partially so. We're sentient and able to live our own lives but when it comes to humans, it's them before us", Bugs added.

IQ never imagined having to use the word 'sentient' to describe himself.

" What about the humans?", X-2 asked.

" What about them?", Bugs asked.

" Are they any different?", X-2 asked.

Bugs frowned," You fellas look like folks whose never had a lick of what real show business is like. Right now, in our time, we're just children's day-to-day entertainers", he said thoughtfully in an almost bitter way.

" I think I may need to sit down", Tyr'ahnee mumbled.

" Overwhelming, isn't it, dear?", Honey said sympathetically.

" Very much so", Tyr'ahnee said exhausted," If we are... toons... is someone watching us now".

" Just the people in the room, Queenie", Bugs said," Mind if I call you Queenie".

" Bugs! That is not how we treat royalty!", Honey scolded.

" Sorry Mum. But still, may I?", Bugs asked.

Tyr'ahnee nodded, not in the mood for talking.

" So are there any ACTUAL real threats here?!", Johnson asked.

Daffy scoffed," Of coursthe there are. But I'm sthure they're taken care of", he said tiredly," And I'm sthure not any maroon is gonna revive Judge Doom unless they want their body liquefied".

" Whose Judge Doom?", IQ asked curiously.

The Looney Tunes shivered as they thought of him.

" We don't talk about him here", Bugs said with discomfort.

" Doom is dead and I say I say, that's all that matters", Foghorn said dismissively.

Cadet saw a flash of haunted pain in Honey's eyes the more they mentioned this man... or toon? Some Looney Tunes even became distant despite being quiet majority of the time. Even his captain looked uncomfortable, which was a rare occurrence as Dodgers always oozed confidence.

" Besides, ToonTown's never had a day of peace since it's opening. We're rather disruptive beings if you haven't noticed", cue bomb going off in the distance," If trouble were to show up, they'd probably run for the hills. Some toons should just not be allowed near explosives-"

" *cough*Wile* cough", Marvin coughed, causing everyone to chuckle while the coyote glared playfully at him.

" So you can relax dearies", Honey said reassuringly," In the meantime, we should probably find y'all a way back to your present".

IQ's eyes widened," You're willing to help?", he said surprised.

Honey smiled at him warmly," It's the least we could do. After all-", she turned around to gaze at Daffy and everyone else, the duck smiling more happily than in years," -You brought my son back to me...", she said fondly.

They were taken back by how much this woman loved that crazy duck. Such a large amount of warmth radiated from her even Star Johnson relaxed a little in her presence.

IQ didn't think it was possible to ever feel such compassionate feelings about that aloof duck. But the woman and rabbit and everyone else proved him wrong. He was starting to see a much different side of Dodgers, the Daffy Duck side of him.

And IQ was sure everyone was looking forward to see how much of this new side of Duck Dodgers they would be able to see.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

 **Phew, honestly I'm glad I got this chapter done. You don't know how many times I had to rewrite this.**

 **• So while I was writing the direct speeches, I couldn't help but imagine Honey with this cute Southern accent. I thought it would also suit her name so I just accepted it. Bosko I imagined would have the same accent as Bugs, although his voice would be a whole lot thicker and raspier, like the voice of a heavy smoker. (I know they got voices in Tiny Toons but honestly I could only think of Mickey and Minnie then. So I did something different).**

• **Speaking of Honey, HERE SHE IS! This beautiful, sassy woman was a pain to write but I'm getting better. I imagined she'd be someone incredibly sweet and filled with warmth until provoked, becoming one heck of a hellish enemy (kinda like Bugs and Daffy but Honey has no filter). She loves her boys, but she will not hesitate to whack them with her parasol if they're being little sh*ts or made a VERY stupid mistake.**

 **• So the future gang knows they're toons now. Yay (not really). So while staying in ToonTown, Daffy/Dodgers might teach them a few tricks.**

 **• There will be a villain but will he be Judge Doom: most likely not. 'Cause I mean we started with the Shadow Blot than we head down to this guy... it's just kinda a downgrade. Get what I'm saying.**

 **• Don't worry, there will be more family teasing coming soon!**

 **• Next chapter is gonna be slightly different. We'll be heading back into the future to check out the past of someone I've been meaning to approach for a while. (Here's a clue, it's not Daffy, but he is involved)**

 **Love you readers and have a great day/night**


	12. Chapter 12: Future's Past

**I wrote this as soon as I released the other one. Inspiration was just overflooding my brain at that point. Just as a warning, this gets super emotional. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Future's Past

It was cold.

He felt cold and empty, lifeless.

But then it got warmer, his limbs started moving and he felt his body wake further than ever.

He could hear hushed whispers and tried to block them out.

" Motion checking: 100%"

A strange jolt sent him awake, eyes wide open to reveal its green jewels. He sat up gasping for air, cringing at his body's stickiness from the strange fluid.

" It worked..."

He registered the excitement in the new voice as he gazed around.

' Did Wile redesign his workshop?', he thought. He rather liked the new futuristic aesthetic, he decided.

" IT REALLY WORKED! HAHAHA!", the man before him laughed joyfully.

He frowned, what worked exactly? Who was this new guy? Did Warner Bros send in another toon without telling him or the others? If so, Plotz was definitely going to hear a few colourful words from him.

He felt a feather get plucked from his body," Yeouch!", he wailed.

" Okay, reacting to pain normally", the man said before he pulled him to stare in his eyes.

" What wasth that for!", he yelled.

" And he speaks! Magnificent! It seems your brain is fully functional. The President will be so pleased", the man said as the guy pulled out of his grip.

" Bloody weirdo", he muttered.

So this wasn't Wile's workshop. It can't be Marvin's either, not even a speck of red in sight could tell him that as much. Where was he?

" Uh, excusthe me? Hello? What'sth going on here, bub?", he asked impatiently

The man looked at him and grinned sheepishly," Oh excuse me in the excitement. I'm Dr IQ High, lead scientist and head commander of the Galactic Protectorate", he said.

His frown pulled further. Galactic Protectorate? What sci-fi movie did his contract stuck him in now?

" And where, pray tell, Dr High, am I exactly?", he asked.

" You're on Earth"

" I figured that asth much. But WHERE on Earth am I?", he stressed.

" Capital City", IQ responded.

He frowned, there was no city named that he could remember.

" I understand you must be confused. It's natural after bring incased in ice for 351 years", the man said, attempting to be sympathetic," But I just know you'll fit in with this society".

" 351 yearsth!", he shrieked.

" Indeed. My good man, I welcome you to: THE 24TH CENTURY", IQ announced.

There was an uncomfortable as he stared at the scientist. Then, a laugh bubbled through him.

" Is thisth a prank? Did Warner sthet you up to thisth? Becausthe if it isth... it'sth not funny", he said humorless.

" This is no prank sir. You are really in the 24th and a half century", IQ said," I released you from your cryogenic sleep".

" Okay bub. I've heard a lot of outrageousth thingsth in my time: but thisth takesth the cake. Now if you'll excusthe me, I have to head off to the sthudio", he said," And find the jerk who sthet me up to thisth".

When he got out of the pod, he noticed the amount of pain his body was in, similar to how you move a stiff body part. If he wasn't going to rain terror on whoever did this to him, he surely will now.

" W-W-Wait! Where are you going?!", IQ said panicked.

" Away from here!", and left with a bang.

He growled as he slapped a portable hole against the wall and stepped through it, the hole closing up just as he stepped through. IQ burst through the doors and looked about.

" Where did he go?", he wondered.

* * *

" Alright Warner Bros! You better have a good excus-!"

He froze as he looked at the decreipt landscape. Dust layed frozen in the air and the air dark, tinged with a slight brown atmosphere. Not a single speck of life to be seenBefore him was Warner Bros Studio.

Or at least, what remained of it.

Ruined and broken sound stages stood before him, covered in dust and soot. He felt his stomach churn, something not settling right with his emotions. Everything looked too real to be a prank. And in the Real World, it's near impossible to get such effects without the help of CGI.

The Water Tower was barely standing as he walked past it, it's eerie silence brought no comfort.

" No...", he said quietly.

He didn't want to accept that this was his reality. This was his world.

This was his home.

He felt himself pick up speed as he entered the Animation Studio and made a mad dash for the safe.

This was not his reality, he said repeatedly. He wanted to say he wasn't falling for it. To hear someone chuckle or snicker at his pain. But all he got was silence and the pounding of his own feet against the ruined floors.

He made it down towards the basement, where a large vault door stood before him. This was where the studio kept toon employment information... along with records of deaths and sometimes... even the urns themselves.

He practically threw the door open and dashed inside. His eyes crazed and teary as he found what he was looking for. Towers of walls were built up, each had a drawer with a name plated in gold on it. His breath hitched.

There were never so many names in this room before.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he searched around carefully. He saw names he remembered as clear as day surrounding him, chocking him in an air of emotional pain.

" No no no no. Thisth isth not happening", he murmured, when one name he recognised far too well entered his view.

His hand grazed the golden plate with the name 'Road Runner' just barely recognisable anymore. He opened the drawer and found an inkwell in its place.

An inkwell in toons' case was considered an urn. So not only was it the symbol of beginnings for toons... it was also a symbol of the end. The painful irony.

" Thisth isth not happening", he rasped as he slammed the drawer shut. And suddenly more names popped up. Names of people he cared about.

Porky Pig... Wile E Coyote... Honey... Gossamer... Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner... Plucky Duck...

Bugs Bunny.

It slammed all into his head like a sensory overload. His body shuddered and his mind cried and mourned. Tears ran down his face and beak like waterfalls as he collapsed on the ground in shuddering and crying in pain.

Everyone had gone on without him.

They don't exist now.

They're dead.

How cruel of a reality this was for him.

Through teary eyes, he crawled to the last drawer, the plate looking much older and covered in grime and dust.

Daffy Duck

An empty drawer. Nothing to show for it.

He cried. He cried loud and it was even beginning to become more painful than ever. His heart broke to the point of no recovery.

Nothing would heal him. Nothing ever will. Not until he gets to his beloved brothers, mother, friends, students and protege's faces again.

Soon, the crying passed. Soon the tears were dried up. Soon... he felt empty. He got up, wobbly and unstable before making his way out of the vault. He didn't look back. He refused to look back, for he might start crying again.

He opened up the portable hole and stepped back into the hall he disappeared into previously. He let out one sniff before shaking the dust off his jacket and make himself look a tiny bit presentable.

After all, if this was his life, he had better start making good impressions.

He ripped the portable hole off the wall and stuffed it in his hammerspace for what felt like would be the last time for him.

" There you are! I was starting to get worried", IQ said as he grabbed the duck by the arm and started dragging him away," We're gonna be late for our meeting with the President of Earth and Captain Johnson".

He pulled an apathetic look on his face before boredly asking," Stho what am I going to be doing anyway?".

" You're going to be our new latest captain at the Protectorate and you'll be needing a ship, cadet and..."

He tuned him out for the rest of the talk. So this was his life now, he thought. From movie star to space captain. He sniffed, he would have still preferred the former but at least he'd be doing something to keep him on his toes.

" -Sorry for asking so late but... what is your name?", IQ asked sheepishly.

He opened his mouth, about to automatically reply but stopped. Did he want to do this?

" Do you not remember it?", IQ asked.

' It's not that I can't remember, it's that I don't WANT to remember it', he said inwardly.

He could see the pity of the scientist's face and resisted to hiss at the sight. How dare someone pity him?! This was a pity party of one and the one is him and him alone!

But if this man wanted a name, who was he to deny an introduction. It was quite fitting the name he had in mind, considering in what time he is in after all.

" Dodgers. Duck Dodgers", he said carefully," My name is Duck Dodgers..."

Because Daffy Duck died at Warner Bros Studio and there he will be laid to rest.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

 **That was an emotional one, even I felt like crying.**

 **• So in the future, humanity was wiped out and what was left of that Earth was a desolate wasteland. I thought it would fit with Daffy's emotions after he left the studio. It's deep but I think it fits.**

• **This takes place before literally any other chapter in the story... this is legitimately how I think Dodgers backstory would've gone done had it actually been like serious kind of show.** • **So Daffy isn't in a good mental state here. Which is kind of fair since he literally lost everything. He's in mourning and trying to suppress his memories (which is the most unhealthiest thing anyone could ever do, even for a Looney Tune). Which is why in the first few chapters before heading back to the past, Daffy had trouble telling X-2 and Cadet from Marvin and Porky. It's kinda sad. But he will be getting better.**

• **Someone also noticed Bugs also seemed to have a sort of crazed and dazed behaviour when he was introduced. While Bugs didn't lose as much as Daffy did, he was still traumatized. You could put it to him being sick but you do lose a piece of yourself when a loved one is gone. (In this case, Bugs lost his sanity and Daffy just lost his whole... life).**

 **• Depressing stuff aside, The Warner Siblings along with the Tiny Toons will show up soon. Then the future gang will witness that Dodgers is actually good with kids (under the right circumstances). Get ready for a whole lot of fluff.**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, I'm back, after nearly THREE BLOODY AWFUL MONTHS! But you know what? That's fine. You know why? Because I'm here to deliver all your Looney needs. There'll even be some plot somewhere in here ;). But who am I spoil to you like that. I'll just carry on writing this bloody chapter I should've released months ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

Daffy felt awkward.

The original plan was that he would come home and stay here. Fix the future so that his brothers would be able to see it. And hopefully carry on with life as if he had not disappeared for years.

He did not take into account that there may have been people in the future that cared for him. Or at least... wanted to keep him out of trouble.

Well there was Cadet and perhaps Tyr'ahnee. IQ was somewhere in the mist of that mystery. But Johnson and X-2? Why would they go after him?

Daffy may have known X-2 would go wherever Tyr'ahnee would go. Johnson probably tagged along because of IQ. If Cadet had been the only one to come after him, would anyone care to get them back?

Probably not.

" You look troubled"

Daffy snapped out of his daze and looked up at Tyr'ahnee, who looked a tad bit concerned but embarrassed at her speaking out of line, disturbing his train of thought.

" I'm fine. Wasth justh thinkin'", Daffy said stiffly.

" Oh", Tyr'ahnee said awkwardly as she turned away.

Daffy tilted his head as he looked away in consideration.

Did he apologise to Tyr'ahnee directly for sabotaging the first peace treaty? Oh good creator, did he apologise for leaving on their wedding night? He didn't think he did, or if he did he probably sounded very apathetic as usual. And she did plan on killing him when she kidnapped Cadet that one time. Lord, he was a jerk. Why was he such a jerk?

' _You know exactly why we were a jerk_ ", his brain told him," _Getting attached to her would have been the worse decision of our lives_ ".

" _But she was nice... and most importantly not destroying Earth_ ", his heart argued," _She liked us. And I'm certain we like her back. I like her_ ".

" _We shouldn't get attached to her! Getting attached to someone outside of the family will only hurt us in the end_ ", his brain pushed," _She has to leave anyway! She has a job to do and so do we!_ ".

" _But what if we can convince her to stay?_ ", his heart argued," _Hell, what if she wants to stay with us?! We can work something out. Wile and Marvin are practical geniuses, if anyone can help, the entire family can!_ ".

" _You're too naive! It won't work out_ ", his brain said.

" _But what if it did?! What if it does work out. Why don't you want to give this a try? You're being stubborn!_ ", his heart cried," _You need to move on_!".

" _I have moved on!_ "

" _Bullshit! If you moved on, we wouldn't be having this argument! She's not Melissa, damn it!_ ", his heart shot out.

Daffy winced. What a low blow on behalf of his brain. But his heart had a point. Tyr'ahnee was not Melissa. They were similar, yes but Daffy could point the differences in their personality and their relationships altogether in a heartbeat.

Daffy was at least certain Tyr'ahnee wouldn't leave him if she found something newer and shinier. She left X-2, who could've given her a much better future, at the altar for heaven's sake because she still loved him. It spoke a lot to him that day and on the inside behind his apathetic attitude, he was flustered. Like screaming into the pillow kind of flustered.

He gazed at Tyr'ahnee sympathetically. She deserved an apology for all the bull and hurt he had put her through. Through all the times she had opportunities to successfully kill him, she resisted and let him live. No real enemy of a Looney Tune would do that. In fact, no actual real enemy would do that.

" Look, um. I'm not... good with thesthe kind of thingsth. In fact I'm bloody terrible at thisth", Daffy said awkwardly, swearing under his breath.

Tyr'ahnee gazed at him with confusion.

" I justh wanted to sthay... I'm... sthorry", Daffy admitted with a sigh.

Tyr'ahnee's eyes widened at the confession but was still very confused. Her head tilted and a strand of her white hair fell in front of her eyes. Automatically, she brushed it aside as she stared.

" For?", she asked.

If she were to be frank, Dodgers had a lot of things to apologise for, A LOT. So the reasoning behind her question was, what exactly he was apologizing for.

" For sthabotaging the first peace treaty, for blowing up your sthip, for blowing up the other sthipsth and... for the wedding...", Daffy said awkwardly.

The sound of a pot falling broke through the awkward silence. Daffy cursed inwardly, hoping his brothers didn't hear that.

Tyr'ahnee's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting him for apologizing for leaving.

" Oh um... okay", she said awkwardly.

The queen inside Tyr'ahnee cursed her heart for showing weakness.

Daffy sighed," It'sth not. It'sth really not. I wasth a jerk and... really greedy", he said," Not to mention lazy. I doubt I could be a good king stho sthincerely".

" Oh it's fine, really", Tyr'ahnee said," Most of the reason for marrying you was so that I can avoid the elders asking questions. It was always: when are you getting married? When will you bear heirs? Mars needs a king, find one", she said annoyed.

Daffy snorted," I know what you mean. An friend of mine, his names' Donald was forced into a relationship with a costar of his, another friend of mine named Daisy. But the thing was, he wasn't attracted to girls. He had his eyes set on his other costar, a Brazilian parrot name José. But his boss was pretty adamant on him and Daisy being together that him and José had to hide their relationship until they moved here", he explained.

" Huh, interesting", Tyr'ahnee said with a hum," How are they now?".

Daffy smiled," Zé and Don got married with their third partner, Panchito back in 2001. The entire town went to the wedding. Daisy was the maid of honor and I was the best man", he said proudly.

" Daisy was the woman he was with previously, correct? How did she feel about everything?", Tyr'ahnee asked.

Daffy shrugged," She was happy for 'em. I mean, Walt Disney sure ain't no Jack Warner, but he was a biased man who had a bad habit of locking his second star creation in a dark closet whenever he misbehaved", he said frowning," Barksth was a little rough around the edges and Rosstha was a tad bit softer but they still weren't the ideal accepting types when it came to sexuality. Daisy admitted to being an asexual panromantic just before I left".

Tyr'ahnee nodded," Were those people you mentioned humans?", she asked.

" The big guys were always human back then. Even now. Remember that guy that we had to hide from. Thaddeus Plotz. He may be a higher up, but it's always the humans who get the last say", Daffy said solemnly," But from what I've heard, the new guys are a lot tamer and lenient than the last. I remember working under the founders of the studio", he said, a haunted look casted over his eyes," They were terrible".

Tyr'ahnee frowned at the tiny but obvious implication of something sinister in Dodger's memories. She didn't like the thought of it. She ought to change the subject.

" You know what's one thing I'll never forgive you for leaving me", she said.

" No"

" The twenty ton supply of big shrimp Mars was left with. And I'll have you know I despise shrimp", Tyr'ahnee huffed.

She will never admit it aloud, but her heart fluttered hearing him laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

Marvin was staring, no, he was analyzing the scene before him. Daffy and Tyr'ahnee were engaged in a deep conversation, almost ignoring the outside world. Trapped in their own little social bubble much like Bugs and Lola in their early days.

" I don't get it", Marvin said frustrated, closing the shutters and blocking the view," Are they dating?!".

" Oh my Freleng, finally someone says something!", Tweety said dramatically.

Some of the Looney Tunes gathered in the kitchen, helping prepare dinner or just sitting idly by and watching the others stress over the pots and bowls frequently.

" It's just... I feel like there's some unresolved sexual tension between the two of them that either the others are ignoring or haven't acknowledged it at all", Marvin explained," It's boggling my mind and I can't grasp it".

" You're treating this too much like a new experiment", Wile signed before changing to another sign," I'll be surprised if he is in a relationship with her, especially after his experience with You Know Who", he signed.

Everyone ignored the curses that rumbled under Bugs' breath as he leaned against the counter and sipping his water.

" Don't you think he may have moved on?", Lola said with a shrug as she cut up some carrots," I mean, I don't know Daffy as well as you guys so I may be wrong about my deduction".

" I know Daffy and he doesn't move on from things so easily", Bugs said cringing," I don't even want to tell him Auntie Martha and Uncle Bobby are dead, he'll be a mess for days".

" It'll be Tex all over again", Elmer murmured.

There was a moment of silence amongst the toons before Pepe broke it.

" Do you think he'll go back? Once you two reassemble the time machine", Pepe asked.

" Why would he want to go back?", Bugs asked defensively," ToonTown's his home. Looneyville's his home. WE'RE his family! Why would he go back?".

" Because let's say he does in actual fact, love her and wants to be with her. So when she'll go back, he'll want to go with her. WHO KNOWS, maybe she'll ask him to go back with them", Pepe explained," Then we lose our brother, again".

Bugs shuddered, he didn't want to lose Daffy again.

" Then what do we do? 'Cause I can tell ya right now, Daffy ain't leavin' without someone puttin' up a fight", Tweety said casting a short glance at Bugs," And then there's Porky...".

" We'll worry about that when we get there", Yosemite said dismissively.

" So how can we keep Daffy here without causing him more emotional damage?", Wile asked.

" Quite simple, we convince Queenie to stay here with us"

Honey, who had been silent since the discussion started, suggested the idea. The idea of her baby boy leaving her didn't sit well with the Southern Belle at all. Especially for another female.

" Okay... but how are we gonna convince her stay? She's a queen, Mom. She has a duty to her people in the future", Bugs asked.

" ToonTown's a lovely place. Very lively as well. All we have to do is make her feel at home, the town will do the rest", Honey said," And y'know... make her feel like she's part of the family".

The boys murmured for a bit, liking the idea.

" I've been studying Tyr'ahnee for a bit- don't give me that look Tweety, it wasn't in that way!-", Marvin snapped flustered," Anyway, I noticed since I met Tyr'ahnee she had a certain stiffness around the family. Like a shock".

" Maybe she didn't think Daffy would have so much siblings. I know I felt overwhelmed meeting all of you", Lola said.

Marvin shook his head," It's not just that", he said," She calmed down yes. But she still had something tugging at her. When she looked at us with Daffy, she had this look of envy and longing, like she wanted what Daffy had. AND she only looked at him like that when we were displaying our affection on him".

" Maybe she didn't have a very affectionate family", Wile suggested.

" Maybe she didn't have a family at all", Bugs murmured.

Sylvester dropped a pot accidentally and Bugs could hear Daffy's curse from the next room. Probably assuming they were eavesdropping.

" That got dark weal quick", Elmer quipped.

" Maybe we should ask Daffy about her family. Maybe he knows something", Bugs suggested.

" Or the commander", Lola added.

" No, not the commander", Honey said quickly.

" Why not?"

" Something about him just puts me... off", Honey said quietly

" Is he untrustworthy? Do you not feel safe with him, Mother?", Wile signed, everyone feeling protective.

" No sugars, I do think he's a bit trustworthy and even if I didn't feel safe, just remember I took down brutes thrice his size. I can take 'im", Honey said calmly," Call it a mother's intuition but I feel like he's hiding something VERY important. To the point he feels extremely guilty about it. Like Bugs when he steals the last jam cookies, just more intense".

" Do you think it's something big?", Marvin asked.

" Worse. I think it could be life changing for certain people, and not in a good way", Honey said calmly," I just hope there's no extreme hurt in the process".

" Me too", Bugs murmured, smiling as he heard Daffy's laugh from the other room.

Unbeknownst to the Looney Tunes, a certain martian commander was listening in on the other side of the door. For a second, he looked racked with guilt before steeling his expression.

He did what he did because he did what was best for the queen. But now... he started questioning that.

* * *

 _She had been extremely happy, happy enough to hum a chipper tune as she picked out materials for her 'project'._

 _(He had been happy for her as well. But the circumstances of which it all started was what made him sick)_

 _A quilt, she said. She wanted to make a quilt. On her own without the help of any seamstress._

 _(She had been surprisingly good at it for it being her first time. Perhaps her eagerness is a good factor in it)_

 _Just a week ago. Dodgers abandoned their wedding out of nowhere and escaped off. But that wasn't on Tyr'ahnee's mind anymore. She had bigger fish to fry. She was adamant that he'd come back eventually, especially after the letters she wrote for him._

 _(Letters of which X-2 continued to destroy before they could reach that pompous duck)_

 _Such as the quilt._

 _(A quilt she can't even bare to look at anymore)_

 _She was cautious about what she ate at the time, even having some slaves take a bite out of her food first to make sure it wasn't poisoned._

 _(Drugging her food would have been too obvious)_

 _She had been happy and hopeful, once and a while even singing a song of hopes and dreams._

 _(How he wished he were apart of those dreams)_

 _She had been happy, joyful and was at the brim of exploding in her excitement._

 _(He had been angry, vengeful and ready to disintegrate a duck)_

 _Until all hell broke loose._

 _(He broke it all loose)_

 _Nurses surrounded his queen, who was screaming painfully as she sank to the floor... surrounded by red pool of blood. The screams were blood curling and filled with grief. Bloodshot eyes closed as she cried, screaming for someone to find Duck Dodgers._

 _(Dodgers had been there when X-2 called the Protectorate on queen's orders, looking as lazy as ever until he saw X-2. He was the only one to notice the blood stain on X-2's hand. The only one who didn't look convinced at his excuse. That... that had scared him)_

 _There she laid in bed, still sobbing since the confirmation. Broken and fractured._

 _(And it was all his fault)_

* * *

" UGH! HOW MUCH LONGER?!"

Ex-General Z-9 gritted his teeth as Drake Darkstar continued to complain about walking.

They were stranded in ToonTown, Z-9 could figure that as much. The Shadow Blot had accidentally gotten hold of both villains dragging them along with the heroes through time. He knew as much that Tyr'ahnee and that annoying cadet was here, because he saw them grab Dodgers and that stupid commander and protectorate agents probably wouldn't leave their best and their queen.

" We just need to find a place to sleep for the night", Z-9 said tiredly.

Unbeknownst to them, four pairs of past silently ran past them, their giggles silent but nonetheless creepy.

" And WHERE EXACTLY are we going to sleep, oh fearless leader?", Drake drawled.

Z-9 growled," Look here you grade A degenerate. I want to be rid of that annoying heathen Daffy Duck. I know you do too. So just toughen up and-"

" Let 'er rip, Smakky!",

Suddenly, Z-9 and Darkstar found themselves hung upside down and at the mercy of whatever mastermind concocted this. Then four children stepped out of the shadows and laughed at their predicament

" Well would ya look at that, sibs. We got ourselves a pair of shinies", the tallest boy said cackling.

" Ooh, can I bite them, Yakky!? Can I?! Can I?! Can I?!", the shortest boy asked excitedly.

" I wanna beat them up", the second tallest boy said sadistically.

" Wait your turn Smakky, you got to beat up the last shinies!", the shortest boy said angrily," Yakky!"

" Smakky", Yakky, the tallest huffed.

" Toodles", Smakky yelped as he looked at the only girl of the four.

" You're all insufferable", she hissed.

" Who are you?! I demand you let us down!", Darkstar screamed.

" Ooh, a gutsy shiny. It's gonna be fun beating ya to a pulp", Smakky said licking his lips.

" Hey! Don't he look like someone I saw on TV?", Wakky said confused.

Toodles slapped the back of his head," He looks like Daffy Duck, you moron", she said annoyed.

" Well well well, a Daffy Duck impersonator. How charming. However, this is just adding fuel to the very fire that will burn you", Yakky said dramatically," Alright sibs, rip 'em up!".

" No! Not my face", Darkstar cried as the kids raised their bats.

" HOLD IT!"

" Oh come on!", Smakky yelled annoyed.

Z-9 eyed the newcomer suspiciously. A short gray rabbit hummed as he walked over, eying Z-9 and Drake with the same amount of suspicion.

" Dare I say, I've never seen you blokes around here", the rabbit said as he giggled madly," Do tell me your names".

" I am General Z-9 of Mars and this is my temporary comrade, Drake Darkstar", Z-9 said firmly.

Toodles frowned," They ain't from here. I don't recognise 'em, Happy", she said," Well that just takes out the fun of beatin' 'em up!".

" Interesting", Happy purred.

Drake shivered. There was something sinister about this rabbit. More sinister than the Blot and that monster could easily dwarf this hare.

" How would you boys like to come with me?", Happy offered, though the offering sounded like there could be only one answer.

Later

" -And that's the whole story", Drake said as he finished telling Happy about their predicament.

They were in a warehouse not too far from the villains discovered was Duckburg Harbour. When they entered, they were greeted with hundreds of curious eyes and a few hisses.

" So you're telling me... that The Daffy Duck... is alive", Happy purred.

" Yes", Z-9 said as he sipped the coffee the kids provided for him.

Happy chuckled madly, looking up to the rafters to see several eyes staring straight at them.

" Hear that fellas! Daffy Duck is alive!", Happy cackled

There were several ear-piercing yells from above them, shrill screams of anger that made Darkstar cower.

" 'Scuse 'em. They get a little... agitated when they're reminded of the Looney Tunes", Happy giggled hysterically.

" I see...", Z-9 swallowed.

" Oh, Daffy's back!", Happy laughed," Now the fun can really begin!", he said getting up and walking away," Follow me"

" Does this mean we finally get to do your plan, Happy?!", Yakky asked excitedly.

" Yes m'boy", Happy laughed," Finally, the balance has been restored. And most importantly... we can finally have our revenge".

" What plan?", Z-9 asked.

" Oh Z-9, we're not on that level of secrecy yet", Happy giggled," Wait in time and you'll have everything you need to know", he said cheerfully.

Darkstar shivered again. What is with this rabbit?

" But we told you our plans", Z-9 argued.

" Yes yes but your plans have a few... kinks to it", Happy said smiling," Which is why I have an offer to make you".

" I'm listening".

" Join me and my gang. And you'll get a revenge you probably never could have dreamed of getting", Happy said," Daffy Duck will crumble, my friend".

Z-9 eyed Happy before lifting his hand up.

" We have a deal, Happy Rabbit"

The room cackled in sadistic delight. Eyes surrounded them creepily as every single prototype toon ever made stepped forward to greet the newcomers.

" Well boys", Happy said laughing, clapping them hard on their backs," Welcome to The Rejected".

End of Chapter 13

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like the introduction to our main antagonist. He's a little psycho if you haven't noticed.**

 **About my updates: I'm on my last year of high school so things are getting rather heated. I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. Things were just not pretty-looking. I'm not sure when I'll update again but I want to at least keep it at a chapter a month. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. And man was last chapter a bad time to start an unplanned hiatus. Again, really sorry.**

 **In the meantime, I found another Duck Dodgers fic I think y'all will like. It ships Tyr'ahnee and Dodgers and has six chapters out last time I checked. It's on this site. It's very unmissable**.

 ** _A Rekindled Love by FictionWriter453._ It's a beauty.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner Discussions

**This coronavirus situation is really putting a stint on my education. But oh well, at least I can get this chapter out.**

 **Thank you to those who waited patiently for this and the previous chapter. I know slow updates are annoying but I'm trying my real best here. Thank you for the concern though. Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Dinner discussions

Being a toon was hard, being a famous toon was even harder.

Being a toon meant multitude of secrets. Deep, dark secrets no one will spill in case there is a mole in the system.

In the case of the Looney Tunes, they had a mountain of secrets, of things they didn't want people to know. The humans especially.

The only people who truly stood with them was the artists of the animation department. They truly knew what was up. They were probably the only humans toons would remotely trust.

Bugs sat in his bedroom and stared at the photographs he kept hidden in a safe behind a still life painting. He held two particular photos, one in each hand.

The first picture was of three toon children of indeterminate species sitting on the main star seats, turning in their seats to grin happily at the camera. In the corner was the printing '1994' slightly faded out.

' _First episode done! Wish you were here with us. We miss you Dadoo_ ' -Y, W and D.

The second photograph had again featured the three toon kids but this time, they were much younger and were in the company of someone new. A female cat toon had the kids in her arms as she winked at the camera. Behind them, a decorated tree shone brightly, casting a halo-like aura around the cat. The year on the corner of the photograph was 1989.

' _Looking forward to spending the rest of the holidays with you and the boys. I love_ _you_ ', O.A

Bugs smiled sadly as his thumb traced over the second photograph almost fondly. A small tear slipped onto the picture.

And no one will ever know

* * *

" DINNER'S READY!", Honey yelled.

It was a feast, that was what X-2 had thought when he entered the dining room of the rather lavish burrow. It was surprisingly large enough to house all of them.

Tyr'ahnee sat down calmly between the commander and Penelope, who held her stomach strangely. The food looked and smelled divine and the queen couldn't wait to try out the different cuisines.

" I'm not sure what you honies from the future eats, but I hope this will do", Honey said as she placed the gravy boat down.

" This is quite good, ma'am", IQ said respectively.

" I'm glad you think so", Honey said sweetly," 'Cause if ya didn't, I wouldn't have hesitated to shove that potato salad down ya pompous futuristic throat, got that?", she hissed.

The future gang gulped," Yes ma'am", they squeaked.

" Mum, don't threaten the guests", Bugs said grinning as he walked into the room and sat at the head of the table between Daffy and a strangely empty seat.

It was something Cadet noticed by accident. There would be odd empty seats in certain places where it would not really make much sense, like the empty seat opposite Dodgers and the other two empty seats beside Miss Honey.

It was like Lola was hearing his thoughts because she leaned over towards him and whispered," Porky usually sits opposite Bugs and it's sort of a habit to leave his seat open", she explained.

" D-D-Does everyone have a-a-assigned seats?", Cadet asked.

Lola shrugged," Not really assigned, just preferred", she said before sitting back properly.

" So Daff, why don't you tell us some stories about the future? Anything interesting happen?", Prissy asked curiously.

" Yeah. Did Wile finally get his own planet named after him?", Bugs asked with a snicker as Wile glared at him playfully.

Daffy shrugged at their questions. He had wanted to avoid more personal questions that concerned the family's mortality status until he was emotionally ready to tell them no one from their time survived. It would make them worry unnecessarily at the true horror of the knowledge he possessed of what he called 'The Great Fading'.

Not even _Mickey Mouse_ of all toons had survived that.

" We got the fact that you were an agent of some protection service but we wanna know more", Penelope said

The corner of Daffy's lips raised slightly at the sound of her voice, he was still not quite used to Penelope actually speaking.

" Eh, sth'pretty boring", Daffy said simply," Had to fly around to make sthure there were no invasthions and sthuff. Be there for peace treatiesth and all that jazz".

Tyr'ahnee noted he left out the fact most of the invasion attempts came from Mars.

" Sounds boring now that you said it", Wile signed with Roadie agreeing next tp him.

" If anything, sounds like a normal day at Warner Bros", Bugs added.

" So onto more juicier things: How'd ya meet Tyr'ahnee?", Tweety asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Tyr'ahnee looked a bit embarrassed at the small insinuation the canary made. Daffy mainly rolled his eyes and threw a pea at the bird, who caught the veggie in his mouth before eating it.

" I met her on one of my first few days out of cryogenic sleep", Daffy stated.

Now the protectorate agents looked confused. They had all been under the impression that the first time Dodgers met Tyr'ahnee was at the duck's trial, not beforehand. And Cadet decided to voice his confusion.

" I thought you met each other at the trial", Cadet said.

" Well, I didn't know she was the Queen of Mars. I just knew she was a Martian", Daffy said as he continued to eat.

* * *

 _Day 3 of eternal loneliness and Daff- no Duck Dodgers was already losing his mind_.

 _Dr IQ High, or as the duck referred to him as Lightbulb, had been checking his strength and vitals for the past days and frankly Dodgers was going crazy_.

 _He needed to get out of this sterilized room. It reminded him too much of memories he's trying to suppress and forget_.

 _When IQ finally left the room, Dodgers didn't hesitate to break out one of his portable hole and escape the hellhole he called his bedroom for the last 3 days_.

 _The hole ended up taking him to the country side of all places. It was funny because Dodger's didn't believe there was such a thing as a countryside on this Earth anymore but alas here he was, soaking in the starry night_.

 _He sat down and took a deep breath. This is what he so desperately needed. Time alone without any weird doctors breathing down his neck_.

 _Unfortunately that got disturbed much quicker than he had hoped_.

 _It was the sound of lasers destroying everything in its owner's path that had put Dodgers on edge. Suppressing the urge to take out his mallet, the duck grabbed the largest stick and held it in a defensive position. He braced himself for a rage-filled psychotic villain_.

 _But was instead met with a fuming, weird-looking but still quite drop-dead-gorgeous woman who by the looks of the running pink mascara has been crying for a while_.

 _She stumbled and fell to her knees, looking to be grieving as she cried_.

 _Dodgers felt a small bit of empathy for the woman, who he internally admitted looked quite beautiful. He knew all too well what grief felt like_.

" _You alright there, kid?", Dodgers asked_.

 _The woman recoiled with a shock, snow white hair moving from her face to show the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen on a female since Mel- you know who_.

" _How long have you been there?!", she asked, thoroughly mortified_.

" _Longer than you, that'sth for sthure", Dodgers said nonchalantly," Name'sth Daf- uh Duck Dodgersth. Care to give me a name to that sthunning face of yoursth, darlin'?_ ".

 _Dodgers winced inwardly, he hoped he didn't come off too much. He didn't want to scare her away_.

 _But it seemed 'Sthunning' didn't pay too much mind to his tone_.

" _Tyr'ahnee. My name is Tyr'ahnee"_

* * *

Dodgers was oddly quiet and deep in thought. It made Tyr'ahnee wonder what he was thinking about.

" Since Tyr'ahnee was mentioned, I've been meaning to ask something of ya, sugar", Honey said warmly.

If the Looney Tunes noticed how relaxed Tyr'ahnee became when Honey spoke so motherly to her, they made no reaction.

" Yes, Miss Honey?", Tyr'ahnee asked a bit nervously.

Honey smiled reassuringly at her," I've been thinking of takin' ya out to the town tomorrow. Y'know, to show ya around and all that since I'm sure Daffy ain't gonna be leavin' anytime soon", she said.

Tyr'ahnee looked quite interested at the offer but X-2 was having none of that.

" Miss Honey, with all due respect, I do not feel comfortable leaving her Highness in a new land by herself", X-2 said tightly.

" She won't be alone dear, I'll be with her", Honey said, resisting the urge to grit her teeth in annoyance," But if you're so worried for her safety, I don't mind you tagging along for the ride".

" Wile and I can give you a lift if needed, Mother. We'll be heading to town to go collect some scrap from Pete in Disney Village. We can drop you all off at the plaza and pick you up again before lunch", Marvin said politely.

" Thank you, Marvin dumplin'. We could use the ride", Honey said sweetly.

" So what will the rest of ya be doing for tomorrow?", Honey asked.

" Eh, probably nap", Daffy said shrugging.

" A nap sounds good right about now too, doc", Bugs said with a yawn.

" We need to sort out the extra room at our house", Pepe explained," You might not see us for the rest of tomorrow".

" You expecting someone, Pepe?", Bugs asked.

" We're expecting something alright", Penelope mumbled under her breath.

" Just a small guest. Nothing exciting", Pepe said waving his older brother off, deciding to drop hints instead of flat out telling everyone the news," Now if you'll excuse us, we best be going home now".

" Bye Pepe! Bye Penelope", everyone said as they waved the two out.

" I'm gonna hit the hay too. Anyone who doesn't live with me has to leave", Bugs said.

Daffy gasped," You're just kicking me out to the dark woods like that! When did my little brother become so cruel-hearted?!", he said dramatically.

Bugs snorted," You live in a luxury lake house. You should have the least complaints", he said rolling his eyes.

Daffy chuckled at his brother's exasperation.

" C-C-Cap'n Dodgers?", Cadet called.

" Comin' Cadet", Daffy replied as he turned away from Bugs to leave.

" Daffy?"

The black duck turned around to face Bugs, who looked down at his feet.

" Yeah?"

" When I wake up tomorrow morning...you'll still be here, right?", Bugs asked weakly," This isn't just some lucid dream I've been having the entire day, right?".

Daffy stepped forward and calmly yanked Bugs' whiskers.

" Yeouch! What was that for?!", Bugs growled.

" You're feeling pain, so you can't be dreaming this", Daffy said with a sad chuckle," I'm also really afraid this has all been one really good dream. But I promise that now whatever bastard decides to take me away, whether it's future, past or a different dimension altogether, I'll always find my way back to ya. And I WILL still be here tomorrow", he said reassuringly," I'll fight to stay here because I don't want to leave you guys again".

He saw the hug coming and openly accepted it. If Daffy noticed Bugs crying, he didn't say anything.

" I love ya, Daff",

" Love you too, Kit", Daffy muttered softly.

End of Chapter 14

* * *

 **Time for some clarifications:**

• **In all of my stories where the Looney Tunes exist, 'Kit' is a nickname Daffy has for Bugs. Only used in cases where extreme affection is shown when surrounded by strangers (usually only because of a minor slip-up)**.

• **Tyr'ahnee's side of the meeting will be explored much later in the story. And it will be ANGSTY**.

• **Two chapters until we meet the Warner siblings folks! Surprising revelations will follow suite**

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this and I hope y'all are all safe during this pandemic. Take care everyone!**


	15. Author's Note

**Guys, I am so so SO sorry. My mood has been decreasing DRASTICALLY as time goes on. I've been in deep contemplation for a while now over certain particular things about this story . It's not anything COMPLETELY worrisome. But it's something that irked me for the longest while which made me kind of hit a block. If you get what I'm saying.**

 **To put it short and frank, I'm thinking about rewriting 'What I lost'.**

 **I honestly loved the beginning but as I get a little older and hopefully more experienced, I realise that I could do much better! Like really a lot better.**

 **This story in general feels rushed to me and doesn't have that bumpy flow feeling my other story 'The Nanny' gives me when I read it (even then the beginning chapters of that story makes me cringe, which is why the beginning is also receiving a rewrite from me). But the main idea is that I think I could do a lot better than what I gave you all in the beginning.**

 **I know some of you were worried when I didn't update for that long period of time and man did the guilt eat at my heart like a last meal. But I DO promise you all will see the end of this story.**

 **I'm debating if I should just leave this story as is and start new so that you guys can always come back and read the previous chapters or if I should delete all these chapters and stick with this base. I'm hoping to get a maximum of 5 chapters out before 31st May.**

 **TL; DR: What I lost is getting rewritten because I feel I could do better but it's up to you guys if you still want this version to stick around**

 **Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry it had to come to this.**


End file.
